Karin Cooper: Thieves in time
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: Another adventure for the fem Cooper gang, when someone or something is erasing Cooper history. And getting back in in action from their retirement. Karin and the gang have to stop this time paradox before she's erased from time
1. I Smell a Rat

(I do not own Sly Cooper, some characters are gender swap)

Chapter 1: I Smell a Rat

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: I should probably start from the beginning. The name is Karin, Karin Cooper. And I'm a thief, from a long line of thieves. In fact stealing was the family business and business was great. Although recently I consider myself retired, having hung up my mask and cane. I was really enjoying life on the other side of the law. In a company of a certain charming Interpol agent James Fox. He and I have a big history together, mainly having me behind bars. So I should mention our current situation was only possible because he thought I had amnesia, I didn't, hehe. It was great finally enjoying each other's company without that shock pistol of his and we quickly put the past behind us. But as time went on the old itch came right back, I knew in my guts I had pull a heist. And I can not forget that as a master thief; I only steal from other thieves. So it took me a while but I finally what I was looking for. My target was an upstart art collector a real big shot. She seem spectacle and even open a museum...But I could smell a rat, reliable sources tell me that she been involved with black market and Antiques worth millions. And I thought she could share the wealth. I was working on a plan one night if on cue lily show up. lily was the brains our operation the master mind. We grew up in the same Orphanage, where we bond on stealing cookies. Our very first heist and we been best friends and partners ever since. We haven't seen each other for a while but I knew immediately something was wrong. lily been enjoying her time too, building a new lab with her boyfriend Philip. He join the team from our last caper and the two of them pull it off. Apparently they finish some top secret project when Philip just disappeared, lily was worried sick. She searched frantically but found nothing, then she notice something completely stunted her. In her spare time, lily was researching the Thievius Raccoonus, the master thief handbook passed down through Cooper family for generation. It pages overflowing with exploits and secrets of the Cooper clan. But only now those pages won't so full, in fact they were disappearing right before lily's eyes. Realizing she had no time to waste, she gathered her gear and head straight for Paris. The first thing lily did was track down Maddie the third member in our gang. Maddie was enforcer, the muscle. And the gal who eat all the cookie, we stolen back in our Orphanage days. Through the years the three of us became unbeaten team, we more like a family now than a gang. Maddie been living her dream on the pro diving circuit. But sadly she couldn't find a sponsor do to her high insurance cost and Demolition derby, where she became undefeated. When lily show up, Maddie dropped everything and was eager to help. Especially when lily explain her van was key to the whole plan. With James distracted on a new assignment, I took the opportunity to slip away and meet up with the girls at our old Paris hideout. lily launched into one of her slideshow presentation and I saw the whole scary thing. Someone or something was literally erasing Cooper history. Then to our amazement lily revealed that she already have the solution, time traveled, of course. It turns out her project was making a time machine. And she modified design to fit in Maddie's van. We were going to travel through time and stop those responsible and fix the damage they done. But lily explain there was only one catch, that in order for us to go to a pacific time, the machine required an object from that era. We knew that the first changes to Thievius Raccoonus was feudal Japan, so here we are, about to steal a priceless dagger from the same museum I been casing, it funny how thing work out sometimes.

After the Cooper Gang was reunited by lily, they arrived at a Parisian museum to steal a seventeenth century samurai dagger. The artifact would be used to travel back in time and begin the Cooper Gang's mission to restore the Thievius Raccoonus and stop whoever was behind the disappearance of the book. The trio exited the Cooper Van and went to their posts, the gang drove into a dark alley. And they all get out one by one, hiding themself in the shadow

lily: Okay, you both remember the plan, right?

Maddie: Of course! My mind is like a steel cap!

Karin: Uh, that's "trap," sweet cheeks. And everybody relax! We've been over it a million times. What could possibly go wrong?

lily: Famous last words! Look, we're only going to get one shot at this, so we can't mess up!

Karin: Alright, no messing up allowed. Now stop worrying! This is a gonna be a piece of Maddie's homemade chocolate cake. I'll see you both inside. Now let's get going!

Karin climb up to the rooftop, lily to the sewers beneath and Maddie to the back alley. Once she up on the roof, Karin was bit the different from over the years but she was wearing her same old blue cap and red backpack, but wearing a blue long sleeves shirt that reach her thighs with her black tights and smaller blue boots. She still had black her hair but she cutted it a bit, only it reaches past her shoulders. And finally holding her family's cane again, was the one to commence the operation. As she ran on top of the building, a helicopter stopped her but she quickly hind in pale sight

Karin: Whoa!

lily through the earpiece: Careful, Karin! Those security chopper are bad news

She continue on but she caught sight of Maddie riding on the top of truck while walking across a rope, she signaled her with a thumbs up

Karin: Hey lily, was the truck during part of Maddie's entrance strategy?

lily: What?

Karin: Never mind

She questioned lily through her radio whether that was part of Maddie's entrance plan. However, lily had no idea what Karin was talking about, stating that her approach route was through the back alley. Karin seeing that Maddie's had made it to her planned position anyway, continued on

lily through the earpiece: Looks like security is really beefed up tonight!

Then again the security chopper almost got Karin, but she hind behind a billboard as it look around the rooftop and flew away

Karin: Okay that was too close

After a close call with a security chopper, Karin came to a wire that led directly to the roof of the museum. She used her cane to zip-line across the wire and reach a pole on the side of the building. As Karin was climbing the pole, it bent under her weight and fell over. However, it was stopped by the edge of a building

Karin: Guess I'm a little out of practice

lily through the earpiece: You say something, Karin?

Karin: Uh, no. All good here, lily

lily: Okay, looks like you're going to have to find another way up. Use that ledge to move around to the front of the museum. And stay out of security light!

Karin: I think I can handle that

While making her way around the side of the museum, Karin passed by the window of a room where an unknown figures and by the look of it, they were talking to one another. Karin then made it to the roof of the museum. There was a skylight on the roof where Karin would drop through to retrieve the dagger. Karin dispatched of the patrol guarding and took the key to the skylight from him. She used the key to open the skylight and notified lily that she was in place.

Karin: Okay lily, I'm in place. Let me know when you shut down security system

lily: Patience, Karin. You can't rush greatness, and I'm about to code a hacking masterpiece

Underground, lily received Karin's message and began making her way through the sewers, she change bit as well over the long break, her hair was back to its original color dirty blonde, she still had her bangs covering her right eye but her hair longer than Karin's hair and she let it down. She was wearing a orange T-shirt with a Safari vest along with tan shorts and dark brown combat boots. She start bombing various pieces of machinery blocking her path and jumping across several gaps. Eventually, she found the entrance to the museum's security system. She bombed it and jumped through, barely stopping herself above a laser grid. She swung herself over the grid and reached the security control center. After dealing with the guards keeping watch, lily hacked into the museum's database and opened the museum's gate for Maddie

lily: That's the way the codebase crumbles. Okay Maddie's you're on!

Maddie: The Maddie is ALWAYS on, lily!

She entered the museum grounds and was immediately attacked by guards. Like the others Maddie change was as well but her hair was still light brown and short, she was wearing a new red wrestling mask with a bit much dark blue shirt and white pants with a belt of the Cooper logo and red fingerless gloves, and last of all she was still wearing that white scarf lily made for her. She quickly disposed of each one standing in her way and came to the museum's warehouse. As she entered she found a single guard waiting for her

Maddie: Huh? Where did you come from, short stuff?

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse closed and several guards came out and walked toward Maddie. They reached her and tackled her to the ground. Maddie was able to get all the guards off of her in one swing, taking them all out in the process.

Maddie: Aaaaahhhhh! That felt great!

lily through the earpiece: Uh...Everything Okay, Maddie?

Maddie: Now it is!

lily: Good...now I need you to destroy that junction

Maddie: Alright

She then destroyed the junction boxes connected to the security system. Once that was done, lily was able to shut down the security surrounding the samurai dagger

lily: Okay Karin, the security system is down. You're all clear

Karin: Great! I'm going in

She dropped through the skylight and took the dagger, leaving a calling card in its place. As She was about to exit, an angry fox barged into the room. Holding a shock pistol, it was none other than James Fox

Karin: What the!?

He hasn't change bit from his mole under his left eye to his blue curly hair. He still have on the dark blue pants and shirt with a zipper on it, dark brown boots, goldish coat, and fingerless gloves. Karin wasn't sure what to say because James looked as if he planned to meet her here

James: You really think you were gonna get away with it did you, ringtail?

Karin: Hey Foxy, funny meeting you here?

James: Karin Cooper you no-good, lying thief! I'm locking you up for good!

Karin: Sorry! Gotta take a raincheck!

Seeing that Karin had seemingly turned back to her old ways, James attempted to capture her but failed again. He starts shooting out of the skylight as Karin climbed back up. But she pop her head in the skylight and smiles at James

Karin: I'll call you!

James: COOPER!

Karin: Good evening, this Karin Cooper. I'd like to request a ride, please

lily through the earpiece: How cute, Karin. Now quit messing around and get down here like now! We're in the van and ready to roll!

Karin: Au revoir!

She quickly made her way back to the van where lily and Maddie were waiting. As they were driving away crashing into everything, they were surrounded by several security vehicles.

Karin: Hey lily, not to complain, but we're kind of trapped here

lily: Relax, Karin. Just put the dagger in the receptacle. Perfect. Isotopic decay calibrated...adjusting fusion synthesis... Anytime you want to punch it, Maddie

Maddie: You got it!

lily: Do NOT slow down, Maddie!

Maddie: I never do! Whoa!

As Maddie drives forward head with breaking speed, Karin and lily held on to something in the van and screaming to the top of their lungs as the van goes faster, and then the van disappeared, leaving their license plate spinning on the ground from the speed

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: Well what else can I say about James, as you can see our relationship is complicated. And I succeeded in a love and hate to him as hazardous. I wasn't expecting him to crash the party, he been so busy with his latest case. I never thought he would have his eye on me, in fact I was counting on it. But I shouldn't known better than underestimate James. As much as he like having fun, James was dead serious about his work. And now I had a lot of explaining to do but the plan was in motion and there was no stopping now. Even though I might use the time machine to fix things up with James. Before the heist, we recruited our disco and scuba diver lover Debbie Lousteau to keep the Thievius Raccoonus safe, because since it was irreplaceable and the only guide we had. It far too risky to take the book through time with us, lily even made a communication device to allowed us to contact Debbie no matter where or when we travel it was the perfect situation since it allowed her to update us anything changes to the book while torturing us with her fashion sense. Everything was happening so fast, the past few days felt like blur but as we travel through the time vortex. I realized we were in very long trip


	2. Turning Japanese

Chapter 2

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We needed to located Rioichi Cooper, master ninja thief and master chief. According to the Cooper clan history Rioichi was actually the inventor of sushi. After creating this delectable dish, he open a sushi restaurant. Which while prosperous also provided him a perfect cover for ninja. When we got to Japan, it was pretty obvious something was wrong here. What should of been a peaceful village was more like a heavily Patrol military base. We located Rioichi's sushi restaurant only to find out it been shut down and under guarded. Things got worse when lily discover that Rioichi was lock up in a new high maximum security jail, allegedly serving bad sushi to the Shogun. It all sound bit fishy to me, we have to get to the bottom of this of situation. And the first thing to do is to get Rioichi out of prison

Karin Cooper and the gang in: Turning Japanese

As the gang located Rioichi in the prison they're first thing they do was take recon like old times, Karins steps out of the hideout, all gear up for the job

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay Karin, we need to break Rioichi out of jail, I have some ideas, but you know the drill- I need you to do some recon for me

Karin: Oh some camera work?

lily: Correct-a-mundo, Mon aim. I need some shots of the prison entrance and the Samurai Armor those big guards are wearing. You should also grab some shots of Rioichi's sushi restaurant, we may need those for later, capeesh?

Karin: Yeah, I got you. But maybe we should just stick with English?

lily: Sayonara, Cooper-san

(Off Binocucom chat)

Starts her first mission back on the job in which she has to collect info about the local area for lily. Karin takes 6 pictures of places and figures. Then she heads to the Geisha House, where she spots an orange Siberian tiger with black stripes and patches of white fur on his chest and inner arms, from a rooftop. The tiger was wears a grey jumpsuit with yellow stripes, a brown belt, and red straps across his chest. On his back are a pair of katanas. He starts to smoke a cigar as he walks out of the Geisha house

( Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, I'm sure I recognize that guy! He's wanted by Interpol! He's a ruthless mercenary general, responsible for overthrowing several small countries

Karin: So what kind of mess are we in, lily?

lily: I don't know. But one thing's certain, my hunch was correct: we aren't the only ones with a time machine!

Karin: Oh boy

(Off Binocucom chat)

Later Karin goes to the entrance to the prison but there was no way to get in except through the front door, so Karin stole the components of a disguise to get inside. After gathering all parts of the samurai costume helmet, chestplate and leggings, she approached the boar guard standing in front of the prison entrance.

Karin: You there! Open the door!

She muffle her voice so the guard won't think she was a she, and the boar guard slowly leans down since Karin was shorter than him, Karin's face was covered by the helmet

Boar guard: Hmph! A little short to be a commander, aren't you? Who are you?

Karin: Why, I am...Major Muggshot!

Boar guard: Hmph! Muggshot?! I've never heard of you!

Karin: You dare question me? Son, I've been a guard since you were just a squealing piglet! Wait until I tell the General about this. I heard he LOVES pork chops...

Boar guard: Wait! I'm very sorry, sir! I didn't recognize you! Please go right in

Karin: Well that's more like it

Inside the prison, Karin found guards patrolling every hallway. She equipped the Samurai Costume throughout, and any guards who saw her let her continue on. She reached a cliff where she could see Rioichi's cage. She called out to Rioichi

Karin: Hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?

Rioichi: You guards all see to make very poor jokes

Karin: C'mon! I'm not one of those bozos. I'm here to bust you out

She quickly takes off the Samurai Costume, showing Rioichi the truth. Rioichi didn't even look surprised seeing Karin

Karin: The name's Karin...

Rioichi: Ah, I see. A female ninja, very good. You will need to make your way to the dragon bridge to reach this cage. Hurry up

Karin: Okay I'll be there soon, just...stay put

Rioichi: Ha, very funny

Karin: I know right

Rioichi sounded sarcastic as he roll his eyes. Karin soon reached the dragon bridge only to find it blocked by a gate and guarded.

(Binocucom chat )

lily: Karin, I don't think you break the lock on that gate, and even if you could there's no time

Karin: Thanks, lily. How about some good news?

lily: Look around, Karin. One of these guards must have the key

Karin: See? Now that's more like it

( Off Binocucom chat )

Karin pickpocketed the gate's key from one of the guards and opened it. She then began making her way across the bridge to Rioichi's cage. Along the way, she stepped on a pressure plate that caused the bridge to give away and fall into the pit below. Two fireball spitting statues rose in place of the bridge and began shooting at Karin. She utilized the Samurai Costume shield to deflect the fireballs back at their deliverers and destroy them. After taking out the security, Karin made it to Rioichi's cage.

Rioichi: Hmm, I do not know you, but only a true Cooper could have reached this cage...

Karin: Ya...I didn't want to alarm you, but my full my is Karin Cooper. I'm your relative from...the future

Rioichi: Do not worry, ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happen here lately, I believe you

Karin: Oh good, that makes things easier

Rioichi: Now perhaps you would open the cage so we may escape certain death?

Karin: Right! Of course

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: After rescuing Rioichi, we returned to the hideout. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time for family reunion, we needed to figure out what was going on and fast. Rioichi confirmed the source of the trouble was the tiger, we saw in the village. Someone calling himself El Jefe, after some more data base digging. lily was able to uncover his file, El Jefe had a to impressive record. Over the years he taken over dozen small countries around the globe. Usually to the highest buyer, he was a ruthless mercenary and military strategist at the highest order. In fact he boasted he could overthrow a country with three small blind mice armed with plastic spoons. According to his file this guy mysteriously vanish while back. Just before the authorities were closing in on him. Well we have found him and we needed to take him down. Looked like we were in a tough battle so we decided to start with Rioichi's sushi shop

After being freed from the Imperial Prison by Karin, Rioichi sought to reclaim his sushi shop from El Jefe. First the gang decided to head to Rioichi's sushi shop

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay karin, it's time for Rioichi to reclaim his sushi restaurant. It looks like the the front the is the only entrance. We need to get rid of that guard if we're going to get Rioichi inside. However, security is on high alert since we broken him out of jail and we can't risk raising an alarm. I think this one is going to require some...misdirection

Karin: And what do you mean by that?

lily: I bet if you wore that Samurai Costume you stole, you'd be able to "relieve" that guard at the front door

Karin: Right...plus I just look so good in armor

lily: Oh please...

(off Binocucom chat)

As Karin makes her way down to the shop and puts on her costume, El Jefe informs the guard standing in front of shop

El Jefe: No one gets in or out, understand?! I don't want any more problems!

The guard saluted at his new orders, El Jefe walks away smoking his cigar, by using her samurai Costume, dismissed the patrols guarding the entrance of the shop and took their place. She then used her shield to boost Rioichi up to the window, who opened it and jumped inside. Once he was inside his shop, Rioichi looks under the carpet and finds his dual canes

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Rioichi, I guess I don't need to tell you about your own place. May I say it's quite ingenious of you to use sushi knives as door keys, by the way

Rioichi: lily-chan, I AM a ninja master

lily: Right, uh...My bad. Anyway, my scan reveals your sushi knives are still here. The bad news is the guards definitely have them. There are also some security traps you've DEFINITELY never seen before

Rioichi: lily-chan, though the bamboo forest is dense, water flows through it without effort

lily: Umm, yeah. Just be careful not to alert the guards. Now get rose knives and take your restaurant back!

(Off Binocucom chat)

Rioichi practiced his Leaping Dragon Leaping Dragon Technique Technique and used it to sneak along the walls of his sushi shop and past spotlight security. He came to a guard whom lily detected one of his knives from there, Rioichi pickpocket his carving knife from the guard and used it to open the first door of the shop. Past the door, Rioichi came to a laser field blocking the path forward. He used the Leaping Dragon to get across. After getting past another wall via a wire, he pickpocket his fillet knife and opened the second door. Rioichi entered a room full of guards. Using the rafters, he made his way to the location of the guard who was carrying his final knife and pickpocket it from him. Rioichi unlocked the final door and opened it to reveal the power switch to the entire restaurant. He pulled it and powered on his restaurant, sending a message to El Jefe. After Rioichi was done at the sushi shop, lily and Maddie arrived at the Sashimi Caverns. Maddie expressed her enthusiasm about going fishing

Maddie: It's been awhile since we went fishing, lily. I'm excited

lily: Well, this is no vacation, Maddie. We need to help Rioichi get back on track as a sushi chef, and what he need is fresh fish. We're here because these caves are his secret spot for catching the best fish. Unfortunately, judging from this security lock, it looks like El Jefe's been here too

Maddie: Can you open it?

lily: Are you kidding? I've never met a system I couldn't hack. Don't worry, Maddie, we'll be fishing in no time

The entrance to the caverns was locked with a high-tech security system, marking El Jefe's presence in the area as well. lily's hacked the security system and gained entrance to the Sashimi Caverns. Then the duo began making their way into the caverns. While doing so, they came across a group of Mammoth Lightning Bugs blocking their path forward. To lure them off Maddie utilized a Giant Lamp Leaf, a natural attractor of the bugs. Once they were out of the way, lik and Maddie continued on. After getting past other lightning bugs, they reached a large pond. The pond was the location where Rioichi, prior to El Jefe's arrival and his imprisonment, gathered fresh fish to prepare his sushi with. But sadly neither nor lily or Maddie had brought a fishing pole with them, so lily used a magnet from Maddie's toy robot instead. She calibrated the device to hone in on the fish's electrical fields and attract them in. Once lily had caught eight different species of fish, she and Maddie walks out of the Sashimi Caverns, Maddie pulls the wagon out fill in the fish

Maddie: Man, this is a serious load! Do you think Rioichi will make us some sushi as a reward?

lily: I'm not sure, but I hope so. First thing first let's just get this fish back to him without El Jefe's goons turning us into sashim!

Maddie: Never fear, lily! Nobody makes a Hippo Roll out of The Maddie!

lily: Alright, wonder if Rioichi is at the Geisha house now? Better check

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay Rioichi, the plan's simple: El Jefe only comes out of the castle to talk to Madame Geisha. If we want to know what he tells her, we're going to need her costume. The good news is I discover she's on vacation, and El Jefe doesn't know it yet. The bed news id it looks like the Geisha house locked up tight. There's no way to get in from the street. If only you could get to the roof

Rioichi: Ah, for a ninja there is always way...

lily: Okay...

Rioichi: Talk to you inside, lily-chan

lily: So that's where Karin gets it

(Off Binocucom chat)

Rioichi sneaked into the building through a hatch on the roof. Inside, He spotted Madame Geisha's costume stored within a locked container. The container could be opened from the top, but its lock mechanism implied that it was opened remotely.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Rioichi, it appears that Madame Geisha's outfit is locked inside that large container. Although you'll probably want to stay off the floor in here. No sense alerting the guards

Rioichi: Of course. Does a cat alert the rat?

lily: Uh...I do not know. But we can get in through the top, but judging from lock mechanism, of appears to be opened remotely. I'm going to need you to locate and activate the control devices. It looks like the doorway to the first wing is open. There's bound to be one in there. And a whole load of traps. So be careful

Rioichi: Arigato, lily-chan

(Off Binocucom chat)

Rioichi then made his way through the Geisha House to find the control devices. He soon found a terminal in one of the rooms. lily hacked into the terminal and was able to unlock the container. Rioichi made his way back through and opened the container for Maddie.

Maddie: Target acquired. Agent Hawk going in...

She lowered down on a thin wire, which Rioichi notice that the wire was too thin for Maddie's size, to quietly steal Madame Geisha's costume.

Rioichi: Maddie-san, please be careful! That cable looks rather delicate...

Maddie: Have no fear, The Maddie is here!

However, the wire snapped and Maddie fell straight into the container. It collapsed under Maddie's force

Maddie: Aaah!

lily through the earpiece: Okay, Maddie. It looks like we're going to have to try out your disguise a bit earlier than except. I hope you remember the routine we rehearsed

Maddie: Man this is embarrassing. Who wears this much makeup?

The commotion from the destruction caused several guards to take notice and investigate what had happened.

The guard: You there! What's going on? Explain yourself?!

Maddie, who was forced to test out the costume sooner than expected, put it on and when the guards began to question the one responsible, then they saw the supposed Madame Geisha.

Maddie: Umm...Konnichiwa. I am most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you all

As she introduced herself to the guards and proceeded to start dancing in front of the guards. Although the guards were amazed and infatuated with Maddie. Once she was done with her routine, Maddie roll her eyes as she waved goodbye to the group of guards and left backstage

Meanwhile lily deployed her RC car near El Jefe's location on a bridge. The car was implemented with a miniature microphone that would be able to pick up anything El Jefe said to himself. lily's RC car followed El Jefe to the Imperial Prison. There, the tiger remarked on the magnificence of the building, though stated that it paled in comparison to the grandeur of his statue fortress. lily assumed that this fortress was where El Jefe was hiding out all the time. El Jefe then mumbled that nobody would guess that the fortress gates' switch was underneath his palace's bridge. As El Jefe leapt across the rooftops, lily's RC car followed on the ground. The next location he stopped was outside the Sashimi then followed El Jefe to the front of the Geisha House. El Jefe became suspicious that he was being followed, and upon looking behind him, he spotted a chicken which was really lily's RC car in disguise on the ground. Dismissing his suspicions as paranoia, he contemplated on his final task: finding Rioichi Cooper so he could deliver the raccoon's came to his boss. Afterwards, he welcomed Maddie who was disguised as Madame Geisha in the Geisha House.

Maddie: Konichiwa, Jefe-san

El Jefe: Greetings madame Geisha

He grabs Maddie's hand and kiss it. As he was kissing her hand, Maddie saw the blueprints on El Jefe's back. She grabs it and throws it high up in the air, then lily's mechanical robot arms caught it. She then looks at El Jefe's plans, she gives Maddie a thumbs up and Maddie returns one back to her. When El Jefe was done kissing Maddie's hand, he let her in the geisha house first. While she was entertaining him, lily contacted Rioichi with the binocucom

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay Rioichi, we need to collect samples from those strange plans growing high on the cave walls. Commonly known as the Spiky Wall Climber, of secretes a mild toxin we can use to make sushi rolls that will put any guard to sleep instantly. Be careful not to be overcome yourself...

Rioichi: lily-san, did I not explained myself

lily: Yes, yes, you're a ninja master. I know, I know?

Rioichi: Hai! Now allow me to show you how it's done

lily: Yep just like Karin….Are all Coopers this way?

(Off Binocucom chat)

Rioichi then began collecting the samples while avoiding or dealing with rat henchmen and Mammoth Lighting Bugs. After he collected the needed amounts, he departed from the caverns. Everyone meet up back at the hideout where lily explains her master plan

lily: Okay, we got all the in tell we need. El Jefe being a dictator for the last time. And it's time to bring him down, first those dragon gates. Thanks to Rioichi and his special sushi roll, all the guards are out to the count. Karin, you'll have to gain the access switch in the dragon's mouths. Next we need to open the palace sword gate, however the bridge is crawling with guards. So we have make some kind of diversion, Maddie you, Karin, and I will distract the guards while Rioichi makes his way to the end of the bridge and hit the switch to open the gate. Once the gate open there nothing something us from taking the placa and putting El Jefe in his place. Vivir a la….

Karin: De victoria?

lily: Umm...yes, where is my Spanish dictionary?

First off was Karin pickpocketing the sleeping guards so the gates will be open. She use the keys to unlock El Jefe's dragon heads, the she deflect the fireballs and ultimately open the doors for the gang can move to phase two. When the gang makes to the bridge into the Imperial Prison. But they saw some kind of blimp getting away, they ignore it and move on. But on the bridge El Jefe was waiting for them

El Jefe: End of the line, Cooper! Get them you fools!

Then the rats henchmen appear as the opening to the palace was closed off from them and El Jefe was getting away

lily: Ok guys, you all know what to do….Time to kick some butts!

Maddie: My favorite time

Rioichi sneak off and jump off the bridge, but before he did, he saluted to Karin meaning he was ready

Karin: Let's do this!

They first fight some guards. After taking out a few waves of guards, Rioichi uses his dragon jump to open the bridge for the gang. Once the gate was open, Rioichi was the first to run the other side but he gets jump by El Jefe. He grab Rioichi by the neck and pick up his cane

El Jefe: Ha! It's mine!

He tosses Rioichi to the ground, Karin helps him up

Rioichi: My cane!

El Jefe puts Rioichi's cane on his back, he then pull out his swords. And stabs them to on the bridge, runs to the other side of the bridge with his blade cutting through the wood and it cause it to make the bridge on fire

El Jefe: Sorry Cooper...you lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner!

He makes another run for it. lily smack her forehead

lily: No! El Jefe's getting away!

Karin: Oh no he's not! Don't worry, Rioichi. Watch after these two , I'm gonna kick some tiger tail and get your cane back!

Karin starts to make her way to the other side by doing the ninja spire jump. She finally caught up with El Jefe. He was sitting down with a huge statue of him behind him, he was petting a pigeon

El Jefe: Hahaha! Hey Cooper, what do you think of my statue?

Karin: It looks like a real pigeon magnet

El Jefe: Bah! I hope you can fly like a pigeon, Cooper. Otherwise you'll never catch me

Karin: We'll see about that!

She sigh knowing that she had to climb up all the way up to the top the statue. When Karin made it to the top of the construction, she was bit disgust how El Jefe's statue look more worst up close. Then El Jefe appeared on his statue

El Jefe: A magnificent likeness isn't it Cooper? Almost as handsome as the real thing?

Karin: You know that's really funny pal, it actually looks a lot better than the real thing

El Jefe: Take a nice, long look. I want you to remember the one who crushed you!

Karin: Looks like to me, you got nowhere to run to,El Jefe. Ready to face me now?

El Jefe: Hahaha! Sticking for the family, eh Cooper!? Too bad you'll never see any of them again! Hahaha! Oh Cooper, you've climbed so high and now….you're gonna fall!

She then must make her way through obstacles that El Jefe makes. In order for Karin to get to him, she must walk along the nearby ropes, then he reaches El Jefe who is throwing fire balls. El Jefe jumps over to another ledge and throws more. He then jumps up onto another ledge which is a big square platform and, after more dialogue occurs, the battle finally begins.

El Jefe: You know something, Cooper? You're starting to annoy me

Karin: Aw, don't worry. I have that effect on all the cowardly man who call themselves crime lords

El Jefe: Grrrrrr!

Karin: El Jefe. Isn't that Spanish for "gato asustado"

El Jefe: Bah! Enough of these stupid games!

A ring will appear around El Jefe. First, he stabs his swords into the ground creating a shockwave of fire. Karin jump to avoid this. Second, he summons lightning from the sky and slams it onto the platform, and drags it around in a circular direction. To avoid that, Karin run in circles around El Jefe running fast enough to avoid the line of lightning. Next, he will swipe at Karin With an electrical line. She jump to avoid this. Finally, he sliced at the floor twice and throw a fireball at her. Karin quickly change into her Samurai costume. Uses the shields to deflect the fireballs back at El Jefe. While he's dazed, karin hits him. El Jefe will jump onto a piece of construction material and swing around on it and jump off. It then snaps, providing Karin with a bridge to the next skypath.

El Jefe starts to throw fireballs again, and Karin jumps over the gaps in the path he creates. Karin then uses her Ninja Spire Jump to get onto some bamboo and across to the ledge where El Jefe was but now has fled to another ledge. Karin jump on some more bamboo, but instead of performing a ninja spire jump, she rail slide, then jump to another, while El Jefe throws fireballs at her. Karin makes it near where El Jefe is but he jumps up onto another platform. Karin then climbs a flag pole onto the platform.

El Jefe jumps up to a ledge with a prehistoric crane he cuts the crane from the platform while shouting an insult at Karin. El Jefe jumps on top of his 1000 ft statue while the crane swings round and gets wedged between 2 ledges, providing Karin with a bridge to battle area 3. El Jefe shouts a few words to Karin before jumping off the statue to another ledge.

As El Jefe throws fireballs at her, and she rail walks along the crane wreckage and ninja spires on some bamboo shoots to get to the 3rd battle area. Karin climbs another flagpole and reaches El Jefe for the third and final time.

Karin continues to pursue El Jefe until he increases the power of his katanas and then attacks Karin with his previously used abilities. He also uses a giant tornado of fire at the beginning of this part of the fight, and uses his dual katanas to make lightning spin on the ground. When Karin makes the final blow, El Jefe collapses before he said "Impossible."

Karin saw Rioichi's cane was this on El Jefe, she was about to reach for but some kind flashing thing fell to from the sky. It kept making some try of beeping noise and got faster. Karin knew that what that meant, she run for cover but it was only a tiny bomb. Then the rat henchman appeared again, they start throwing more bombs which were bit stronger. Karin jumps off the platform and use her cane to grab on to the edge of the partorm.

She watches the rats take the cane from El Jefe, and looks up seeing the same blimp from earlier and Karin could see some stranger in the blimp watching them. When the rats grab on to the wire pulling them up to the blimp but one of one them drops some kind of badge. Karin stop it from roll with her foot and toss it up and catches it. She saw something happening to the blimp and then just like that like it disappeared

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: El Jefe was defeated and disgraced, then delivered to the authorities. But it was a hollow victory, I fail to get back Rioichi's cane and we still have no idea who's really behind this all. But one thing for sure it had to be someone really powerful enough to have a private army. We contacted Debbie for the updates from the Thievius Raccoonus. And it look like Tennessee Kid Cooper was going to need our help next. That mean we need to travel to 1880. Lucky one of the goons that took Rioichi's cane had drop what look like an old sheriff badge. lily been trying to figure out where it might from but now it all made sense. After sampling the badge, lily was able calibrate the time machine. We all prepared for back the old west. I found myself wondering how James was doing.


	3. Go West, Young Raccoon

Chapter 3

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We arrive to the wild west, looking for my ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper. Legendary outlaw, who bank robbery were daring Cooper history. When we arrive, it took some time to locate him. But we eventually found him in prison, his arrest was handy of the new sheriff. Who celebrated by putting posters of pictures of himself all over town. Talk about an ego, we need to bust Tennessee out of jail. But after some various calculations lily determine the best way to do that is from the inside. For the time in my life and career, I was gonna let the law catch me. This could be a real difficult challenge for me

Karin Cooper and the gang in: Go West, Young Raccoon

With the town already preparing to execute "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, lily concluded that the only way they would be able to break him out of prison in time was to do so from the inside. This meant that Karin would have to, for the first time in his thieving career, get captured. Coming out of the the clock tower as their hideout, Karin was ready to get arrested

(Binocucom Chat)

lily: Karin, they're already rigging a nose for Tennessee, so we don't have time to for a complicated plan. All my data points to one thing- The quickest route inside that prison is to get yourself arrested

Karin: Get myself arrested? I trust you, flower, but I'm not sure about getting locked up in this town

lily: Sorry, Karin. It's the only way we're getting to reach Tennessee in time. There's just one problem: They're holding Kid Cooper in the maximum security wind. To get yourself thrown in there, you're going to have to gain 'outlaw' status, so you need to make sure you build a rep before they catch you! Otherwise they'll throw you in with the common criminals

Karin: Ugh...you mean like, jaywalk and litter bugs? Not gonna happen, not with my name on the line

lily: Come on Karin, beside around these part it's probably more like goat thieves and tobacco spitters, but you get the point. For starters, why don't you try defacing all those poster of the sheriff around town? That oughta put a burr under his saddle. Get it? Hehe, because we're in the old west? Anyways I'll just let you get to work now

(Off binocucom Chat)

Karin's first act of crime is defacing all posters of the sheriff that were around the town. When that was done, Toothpick saw the vandalized posters and became enraged at Karin, deeming her a "troublemaker"

(Binocucom Chat)

lily: Heh heh, we definitely got under his skin, Karin. Really for phase two

Karin: Absolutely!

lily: Apparently, the sheriff also loves lollipops, but his favorite is a particular Cuban variety which has to be shipped in specially. Supposedly they tastes like rice and beans

Karin: Ewww, gross. Who would eat that? I don't think Maddie would

lily: Agreed. But if we clean him out, he'll have to wait weeks for the next shipment, and that should really tick him off

(Off binocucom Chat)

She steals Toothpick's Cuban cigar lollipop, an act that Toothpick also found out about. As the final crime to light Toothpick's fuse and become an outlaw. Karin stick the lollipop in the horse's mouth. And head to the banner, that Viva Toothpick

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Alright, this is going perfectly! You'll be locked up in no time!

Karin: You know, you're a little too excited about sending me to the slammer, lily

lily: It's all about the job, Karin. Speaking of which, in case you haven't notice, this sheriff Toothpick is his own biggest fan. In fact, it look like he's throwing himself a festival and it's in full swing. If you take that banner down, I'm very it'll be the final straw

Karin: Right, let's go rain on this guy's parade

(Off Binocucom chat)

She tore down the banner advertising Toothpick's self help festival in his own honor. She was finally noticed by the sheriff and apprehended.

Toothpick: Hold your fire, boys! That there's the scribblin', lolly-thievin' outlaw I been lookin' for!

Karin approached sheriff Toothpick, he just sly a grin

Toothpick: Well, amiga, you just booked yourself a permanent room in the stony lonesome!

The guards surrounded her and made her put on a jail bird outfit with yellow handkerchief around her neck, and small cap. She didn't mind it at first, as she thought she was going to get the handcuffs but they toss her a huge and heavy object. With Karin in jail as plan, lily went out for reconnaissance to find a way to break her out. She took three pictures of the prison where Karin was being held, the Prison tower. At the prison, Karin was escorted to her cell as she carries her chin ball, when she made it inside her cell, she saw a raccoon in her cell and it was none than Tennessee Kid Cooper. She walks up to with a smile

Karin: Uh...Howdy

Tennessee: Howdy yourself. Let me guess, did they lock you up for being too pretty?

Karin: Oh, no not really

Tennessee: You must of tick off old Toothpick real well, you got a name?

Karin: It's Karin. Karin Cooper

Tennessee: Now hold a bang minute, I don't like picking fight with pretty ladies like yourself? But I don't take kindly to folks funn' on my family name

Karin: Whoa, whoa. I swear I'm a Cooper. I can explain…

Tennessee: Talk ain't worth spit! Only one way to prove you're a Cooper - Bust us outta here

Karin: Right, my friend lily's work on that…I hope

Just then, lily radioed Karin and tell her that the large iron ball attached to her Jailbird Costume would be able to break the prison cell's walls with ease. Sly tried it out, and created a giant hole in the tower, which he escaped through.

lily through the earpiece: Karin, here's your chance! use the ball to bust down that door and break you two guys out

Karin then used the ball to break down the cell's door for Tennessee to escape. Karin utilized the costume to move various cell blocks to create paths. Afterwards, she and Tennessee came to the arsenal of TNT

lily through the earpiece: Karin, you're need Tennessee to carry the TNT to blow the perimeter wall. Needless to say, you'll want to make sure he street clear from fire or bullets

Karin: Naturally, thanks flower

Tennessee: Um, Karin right? Who is it you keep talking to?

Karin: Uh, I have a thing in my ear that letting me talk to my friend and she wants you to carry some of that TNT so we can blow the gate

Tennessee: Sure, I got voices in my head tellin' me to blow things up too. They been right so far. Let's get to it

Tennessee carried a barrel of the explosive while Karin continued making a path through the prison. After making their way through flames and floor lasers, the duo reached the rear wall of the prison. Tennessee placed the TNT barrel next to the boarded-up hole and lit the fuse. Once it exploded and created an exit. Tennessee rubs Karin's head for their success of escape

Tennessee: I just want to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you

Karin: Thanks, but Tennessee, we need to go, like now!

Then the guard shows up and start shooting. Tennessee looks down, seeing a long way down

Karin: You ready?

Tennessee: Well, not really….

Karin roll her eyes and kicks Tennessee off the cliff, she drives down after him. As the two Coopers escaped via Karin paraglider and she took out her cane for Tennessee to grab a hold of. The paraglider save their lives and headed back to the hideout

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: Somehow we manage to survive and make it back to the hideout. Once there Tennessee give us the load down. After flirting with lily for five minutes, but he told us, he been planning a huge bank heist which should of made it to Cooper history as his masterpiece. Only to have some mysterious sheriff arrest him before he committed the crime. Curious enough the robbery still occur. And all the bank's gold was stolen, Tennessee was still charged for the crime even though he was already in prison and the gold was never recovered. Of course, he had a strong suspicion it was Sheriff Toothpick himself. Who stolen the gold and frame him, and after doing some research. There was no doubt he was right. lily was able to recover plenty of information about Toothpick. All though he change his appearance, it turns out, Toothpick was stupid gangster from present day Europe. According to a his file, he grew up loving to things, gold and cowboying. Eventually specializing in gold robberies. And for while master minded large scores in the world, then he just vanished, the word was he always thought of himself gunslinger. And look like he found way to make that into a reality, the guy was a loose canon, we have to watch our backs with guy around and steal back the gold and restore Tennessee kid Cooper's reputation as greatest outlaw in the old west

Back at the clock tower hideout, the gang watch as lily gave them her plan

lily: The first order of business is to get Tennessee his guns back

Tennessee: Well it just one gun now. I upgraded, but yeah, I need shooting iron back

lily: Agreed, according to my sources. Toothpick closed this old gold mine, several months ago. Declarat it unsafe, in fact he convert it to a storage facility. For his stolen goods, including Tennessee's gun . We'll to be careful not to arouse suspicion. So plan A, doing a master of disguise, I'll tail Toothpick to the mine entrance and mark it with a homing beacon. Maddie, you'll then use beacon, to find your way there. Toothpick is sure to have some security near the entrance. So we'll need you skills to get in the mine, when that done, Tennessee will get in and grab his gun back. Now let's go to work

By finding where Toothpick keep Tennessee's gun in his vault deep in mines under the town, lily dress up in her new disguise with a white button up shirt with purple vest and skirt, along with orange bow tie so Toothpick wouldn't recognize her. She follows him to his vault

Toothpick: Da da da….Ain't nobody's gonna find THIS entrance! Time to take a little looksee...AT MY GLOD! Heehee!

Once Toothpick inputs his code for the door to the mine open, he walks inside and the door automatically locks. lily walks up the terminal and prepares hack.

lily: Alright, time to open up a can of hack….aaAAAAGH! Scorpions?! Guys! Help!

She was stopped by giant scorpions as she was about to begin the hack. Just then, Tennessee and Maddie arrived to help out lily. Maddie took control of a semi-automatic turret and dealt with the scorpions.

Maddie: Don't worry, lily! I got the "bug spray" right here!

After taking out all 30 scorpions, lily proceeded to hack the terminal. Once that was done, Maddie pried the door to the caverns open by hand and Tennessee slid underneath.

Tennessee: I'll be in and out quicker than a hyperactive rattlesnake!

Inside Tennessee retrieved his gun out of a glass case and made his way through the Bud Stagg Caverns while dealing with coyotes, steers and tarantulas. Tennessee was able to successfully make his way out of the caverns and back the the Cooper Gang's hideout. Some time after, Toothpick made his rounds through his treasure trove within the caverns and noticed that Tennessee's gun was gone. He went into a fit of rage and grew to a massive size

Toothpick: Awww! Urrrgh! Coooooper!

As Tennessee made it out the mine, lily took over for a nearby saloon with her new disguise still on

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Toothpick's office is somewhere in the upper levels of the saloon. To find out what he's planning, our best bet is to plant a bug. Needless to say, we must remain undetected. Conveniently, I discovered they're looking for a new bartender, so I'll go in undercover and control the situation by introducing the patrons to my special brewed sarsaparilla

Karin: Okay while you're serving drinks to idiots, what should I do?

lily: You'll need to enter through that window and make your way to the ventilation system. Meanwhile, I'll have the goons inside so sugared up, they'll be seeing double until they crash. Hard. Once you launch the RC Car in the vents, I'll take control and guide it to Toothpick's office

Karin: Watch your back, flower. This place looks pretty rough

lily: Will do, See you inside

(Off Binocucom chat)

Karin gets to the open window as lily walks inside the saloon, she was bit nervous

lily: Greetings! I've been informed this establishment is dire need of an expert tap jockey? Uh….I've got sarsaparilla

In order to introduce the patrons to a new specially brewed sarsaparilla, one that is so sugary that it would cause them all to crash. Allowing Karin to make her way across the saloon without interfering with any of the guards, there by keeping Toothpick in the dark about the bug that they are going to plant.

After a majority of the guards had passed out, Karin avoided the whatever remaining guards were still on patrol and maneuvered through the casino before deploying lily's RC Car into the open air vent.

lily through the earpiece: Alright Karin launch that beauty and there in

lily then drove the car up through the ventilation system before arriving at a vent that was situated in Toothpick's the vent, he overheard Toothpick telling two of his guards about his plan

Toothpick: Alright, listen up! My pardner's got an ace up her sleeve and we're about to go all in! This trump card's gonna crush Cooper and the rest of her claim-jumpin' gang! We're gonna learn 'em you don't yank a rattlesnake's tail less'n yer lookin' to get bit! Har har! Then, we've gonna finish loadin' up that trail and haul our keesters outta this one-horse town! Once we get that loot back to the present day, I'm gonna be worth billions!

In his enthusiasm, he accidentally shot one of the guards, after which the other scolded Toothpick for his carelessness.

Toothpick: Eh….Ooops

The longhorn: Dangit, boss! Would ya watch your pointin' that thing?

In angered, Toothpick grew to enormous size and intimidated the guard into saying he meant nothing by his comments.

Toothpick: Are you talkin' to me?!

The longhorn: Whoa,boss, whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean nuthin'!

Later after getting enough info of Toothpick's plan, another unexpected turns happens to the Cooper gang

(Binocucom chat)

Tennessee: Hmm, looks like Toothpick rustled himself a new friend

Tennessee and lily see James Fox being held by Toothpick and his men

lily: Oh my cheese balls! That's not a friend, that's James! What is he doing here?

Tennessee: You know this guy?!

lily: I'm afraid so! Something is very wrong here, Tennessee! But all quantum physics aside, we have to rescue him! Nobody can get there fast than you! I'll get Karin and Maddie and we'll meet you with the van. Just get going like now!

Tennessee: I don't know, I like saving damsels in distress but this is no damsels

lily: Oh come on, please Tennessee. If you save him, we'll get your gold back much faster

Tennessee: When you put like than, alright

(Off Binocucom chat)

Tennessee quickly gets moving and on the other side of valley, Toothpick, James, and one of Toothpick's guards, were standing next to a stagecoach. James was tied up and pistol less, to even fight back

Toothpick: Phew, I'm only too happy to get rid of this one

James: Cowards! Afraid to untie me and fight like true men?! I swear when I get out of this…!

Toothpick: No sense frettin' about that, just enjoy the ride! Har had!

The stagecoach start making going with James inside and a dangerous road and with Karin, lilu and Maddie still behind, Tennessee shoot everything that was deadly that would blast, get on fire, and even damage the stagecoach. He rail slid his way as he protect the stagecoach but when the stagecoach reaches the end of road, it kept going and James pop himself out of the window trying to jump out before the stagecoach falls down the cliff. Tennessee jumps on the stagecoach and pulls James out before the stagecoach fell down the cliff. He was hold James princess style

James: Who ARE you?! And can you put me down now

Tennessee: Sure thing pal

He drops him, James landed on his face. James stood up and Tennessee use his gun to cut the ropes around James

James: Let me guess you're Cooper!?

Tennessee: Why yes, I am. The name is Tennessee Kid Cooper

James: Whoa I got it right for once

Tennessee: Look pal the only the reason I saved you, is that lily told…

James: Stop calling me "pal"! And….Wait lily is here?

Tennessee: Well, looks like they're right behind us

Finally making it, the gang made in the van on a higher part of the valley

Karin: Hey Foxy! I am glad you're okay

James: Why that conniving shedevil!

Then arrived at the scene, Toothpick shows up out of nowhere, as if he planned the whole thing

Toothpick: Much Obliged for the helpin' hand, Inspector Fox! Lemme run these banditos over to the prison and I'll be back for you all lickety-split! Of course, if you're still feelin' neighborly, you could turn yourself in! Ha ha ha!

Karin, lily, and Maddie were all captured and brought back to the prison by Toothpick and his men. James was still furious at Karin but he still wants to get back at Toothpick

James: As much as I like to see Karin in a cage but no one mess with James Fox and get away with it!

Tennessee: I don't think he heard you

James: Shut up! I'm in no mood for smart remarks! Now, are you ready for another rescue mission, Cooper?

Tennessee: Surely am, Inspector

Despite his initial rudeness towards Tennessee. But now they had rescue the gang from the prison after they were captured in an attempt to rescue James. The pair procured a crank boat

Tennessee: This river is dangerous, but leads back to the prison. Way I figure it , they won't exceptin' us to come this way. You sure you're up to this Foxy?

James: Oh you're so dead after this, and um...Thank for the rescue back there

Tennessee: Well you're very welcome. Inspector? You some kind of sheriff? How'd you get mixed up with a gal like Karin?

James: It's a long, complicated story, very complicated. Right now I need to rescue her, so I can put her in a much smaller cage!

Tennessee: That's sound harsh. But I can see why you did. I mean I still can't believe she's my great daughter or something. Hoowee, she's hotter than fireworks of the fourth of July

James: Look cowboy, I'm going to make you eat those words, if you don't stop talking about her like that. Anyways what's this prison like?

Tennessee: Uh, well plenty of fire, for starters…

James: Great, let's get going

They headed upstream. While dealing with mini-gun wielding steers and dynamite throwing jackalopes, James and Tennessee made their way to various lift gates, which Tennessee opened so they could proceed. They eventually reached the Presidio, where Tennessee used his Crackshot technique to to free the gang from their jail cell.

Karin: James! Are you alright?

James: I am, no thanks to you! I should leave you in that cage after what you pull, Karin Cooper!

Karin: I know, I know. Look, I can explain everything

James: I would be goner if it wasn't for your cowboy friend

Karin: James, please know…

James: Save it Karin! I don't want to hear another word from you, all I want to know right now is how I get back to Paris!

lily: Actually James, I was more curious about how you got here in the first place

Maddie: But guys! What about the van!?

lily: We'll have to track it down later, Maddie. Now what were you saying, James?

James: It's a long story, lily. Let's get moving and I'll tell you on the way

Animated cutscene

James narrating: When I saw that arrogant little, no good, lying raccoon! I should of tie her mangy tail around her neck! I should of blast that smug look right off her face! I...I...I should probably finish my story. After the Cooper gang escaped the museum, I decided to look around and follow my nose….literally. I been tracking down stolen antiquities on the black market. But I never guess that raccoon tail was involved and as I turn to the next corner. I was stunned, to see stolen treasure, right there in the museum. Even more shock, Zendaya Le Paradox, herself unloading them. I couldn't believe it! The billionaire, art collector,and museum director was behind this? I was so surprised by the time I reacted, her groones knock me out, and the next I knew I was playing cowboys and criminals. The old west, time travel, it was completely loco. Sure, Zendaya did some time in her youth, but she been squeaky clean ever since then. Interpol never expected her as a suspect, there were rumors about her wealth. But nothing was ever proven, but I knew I solve that mystery. Of course, Karin and her friends were in the middle of this. Somehow why am I not surprise, she even try to feed me back with some story, how she had to rob the museum to save the day, I was done listening to all her lies. I need to get back to Paris but that wacko Toothpick stole Maddie's van and lily's time machine along with it. I finally crack the hugest case but now I'm stuck in this lousy time arua with the Cooper gang, what else can go wrong?

James joins the team, sort of. And with the van stolen, the gang couldn't take James back to Paris. So lily had to plan out some way to get back the gold and the van back.

lily: We all have a clear idea what's going. Toothpick plans out moving all the stolen gold out of the mine, by using his special train. Unfortunately, that train is now also being turbocharged by our van. And do I have to mention that were stranded in time, unless we recover it. Well anyways, it's useless to go after the train in the mine. Toothpick already step up security, since our escape. The place will be crawling with guards. Were goons have to take a hitch ride on that train while it's still on moving. But first we're gonna have to catch it. And we'll do that by diverting its roots, after surveying the rails systems. I determine their route and we need to keys for those tracks. And Toothpick entrust three of those keys to three his toughest henchman. Wildman Wheezner, Frenchie Le Stache, and Red Eye Robles. Furthermore these guys keep the keys with them all time. The good news is that during the Toothpick appreciation festival, there a number of contest and all of them will be competing. Maddie, I sign you up for the Brawl-athon contest. Wildman is the champion, he sure to have the key with him. Karin as for you, you better have your good running boots because you will be in the craziest race of your life,the Toothpick 500. Frenchie happens to be defending champ, sure bet that you have win. James, you'll be up against Red eyes in the shooting contest. As another champion, he keeps the winning trophy close and the third key. Now let's get going, we don't have any times to waste. That train will be leaving at high noon

First, Maddie had to go to the annual Toothpick Brawl-athon and defeat a group of coyotes to take on the champion, Wildman Wheezner. After defeating the coyotes, Maddie battled Wildman for the key. Despite the aid of coyotes, Wildman still lost to Maddie when he was hit in the jaw by an uppercut, knocking the key from his mouth. Maddie caught the key, but it was drool

Next, Karin had to win Frenchie Le Stache in the Toothpick 500, which had supposedly gotten it's name from the number of participants whom died in it, in order to obtain the second of three keys. Karin used the iron ball from her Jailbird Costume to ride all the way to the finish line, passing checkpoints in a certain amount of time. After Frenchie Le Stache was defeated by Karin, he threw a tantrum and the key fell out of his pocket and into Karin' hand.

To obtain the final key, James had to defeat the local sharpshooting champion, Red Eye Robles. As he made his way to the shooting contest, Karin met up with him

James: Great, what do you want?

Karin: I can't wish you luck

James: No, and I don't need luck

As they walk, they hear the sound guns fire and the announcer cheering

The announcer: Yee haw! Now that's some fine shootin' right there! Well that's it folks. Looks like this years champion I'd gonna be…Wait! Wait! Hold everything we've got ourselves a latecomer

James and Karin walk up to Red Eye, James had his shock pistol already in his hand

Red Eye: Well, what do we have here. There ain't even no man around these parts can stand up to me

James: What's wrong? Afraid of a little competition?

Red Eye: Hahaha! Well, I just won the competition, so you're too late! But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal- you go right ahead. If you beat my score, you get this here trophy. But if you lose your lady there have to give me a kiss! Whaddaya say?

Karin: Say what?!

James: You got yourself a deal, sir

Karin: You gotta be kidding me? You better not lose, James. Because I'm not kissing that guy

James: Don't worry, Cooper. I promise I won't miss a shot or two

James and Red Eye shank on their bet before the match, James emerged as the victor in the sharpshooting competition and Red Eye gave up his trophy

Red Eye: What the?! This ain't happenin'! It's like some kinda of magic trick!

James: The only thing disappearing is your trophy, Red Eye!

Meeting back at the hideout, the gang gave the keys to lily so she could change the train's route and send it their way, which would allow them to sneak aboard and stop Toothpick.

lily: Okay, everyone pay attention because the clock is ticking on this one. Toothpick's golden train is already getting on move and with our van powering, its impossible to stop. Thankfully Tennessee was able to change the route for the train. Which gives us a chance to sneak on board. To get the van back, its position on this cart of the train, it's going to take a of your fighting skill and the catch is, it's being held down by an electrical barriers. It can only be broken by your strengths, Maddie. Once the van is free, you can drive it off the train and come pick us up on the way. James, you and I will tackle another set guards. We need you to use your fearless marksmanship to cover me while we make our to a terminal, near the middle of the train. Where I will do some hacking. As we all know Toothpick can't stand for high pitch frequency, particularly whistle. So I'll rearrange the power and control of the train whistle. Karin and Tennessee, you two are up next. To insure we stop Toothpick, we'll need look for all possible escape route. So Karin, you'll take the roof of the train and Tennessee will take the boxes carts. You'll be able to get back your gold on your way, but your gun slinging will definitely be put to the test, you both should reach the engine at the same and take Toothpick down. The rest of us will meet up with you then. One last thing don't forget were a team, the only way, we're gonna pull this off if everyone do their part of the plan perfectly. If we're gonna get the van, the gold, and stop Toothpick

As the train start moving, the gang jumps on one by one. As for Maddie the lone gal as she takes the van back by destroying electrical barriers surrounding the van. She must use TNT on the train to blow them up, while dealing with rat troopers parachuting in. Once she does this, Maddie drives the van off the back of the train and speeds up to catch the next group

Maddie: The Maddie is back in the driver's seat

lily and James get to a computer and hack the trains whistles in order to annoy Toothpick. James clears the way by shooting the steers guarding the computer, and then lily hacks it to gain access to the trains whistles

lily: Karin the whistles are the key!

James: Okay, lily. Glad I could help

Then the two jump into the van and got to catch Karin and Tennessee. Tennessee is up first as he makes his way through the interior of the train to steal back the gold Toothpick stole from him. Kid is able to line lily up perfectly with the gold as he steals 3 carts worth of gold back. He makes to the front of the train

Tennessee: Why don't you bring your little runt self down here and take your whuppin' like a man, sheriff?

Toothpick: Blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper! I'ma gonna lock you in the deepest, darkest hole and throw away the key!

Tennessee: Give it up, Toothpick! The fat lady had sung and you are done!

Toothpick: Oh am I?

Then rat troopers ganged up on him and Toothpick steals his gun again

Tennessee: My gun! No!

Toothpick: Har har! Thanks, Kid! Le Paradox send her regards. Adios idiot!

Karin's finally makes it and she then engages with Toothpick in a final showdown in an attempt to get Kid's gun back.

Karin: Relax, Tennessee. I'll take care of this

The boss fight begins with Toothpick throwing out three balls that cover the floor in lasers. Karin switch on to her jailbird costume and then use the Ball Roll move to roll over the balls, shutting off the lasers. Toothpick will begin to throw dynamite at her. The objective here is to use the jailbird costume's ball to push three large buttons. After throwing some dynamite, Toothpick will mount a turret and begin shooting at Karin. Once she's hit all three buttons, the train whistles activates. This will cause Toothpick to grow large in a fit of rage. He will jump around the stage trying to squash Karin. He eventually stop jumping around and will send a barrage of miniature whirlwinds at her. Jump over the smaller ones, and run away from the larger ones. After that, Karin use jailbird costume ball to knock Toothpick into the furnace, Karin then run up to him and whack him with her cane until a third of his health is gone

Toothpick: Now ya got me steamed! Yeeeoooowwch!

He was shot out of the furnace and lands right in front of Tennessee, who kicks him of the train.

Toothpick: Ah, my ears holes, eee ouch.

Tennessee: Well, well, lookee what the cat drug in...

The raccoon then jumps off the train, as Karin celebrate Toothpick's defeat

lily through the earpiece: Karin, I think we have a big problem

Karin: I think I just took care of that

lily: No Karin, the train, it's headed for a broken bridge!

Karin: I'm guessing that wasn't part of the plan?

lily: Karin, you have to have to get off that train! Jump on the van!

Karin jumps onto the van, and Maddie tries to stop the van

lily: Maddie hit the brakes!

Maddie: They're not working! And I can't shut down the rockets!

James: What! You idiots! You call this a plan!? I knew this was a bad idea! I knew I should have had you send me back to Paris!

As they kept driving, Tennessee was confused what they were doing but he got his gold back. The gang and the van heading for the cliff, Karin held on to the top of the van

Karin: lily!?

lily: Sorry Maddie, this had to work!

Maddie: Hey that my favorite necklace

In desperation, lily grabs Maddie's fossil necklace and throws it into the time machine. The van time travels before it crashes to the ground

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: As the van hurdle into the ravine, it felt we were in slow motion. I thought our adventure were over, floating through my mind. As I braced for the crash, then in desperation, lily grab the closer she could grab. Maddie's australian fossil necklace and use it, in the time machine, she save our lives. But now we have no idea where we were head. We held on, as the van was being suck through the wormhole, tumbling around, like a cork the an ocean. Wonder where we land, and more importantly when?


	4. Clan of the Cave Raccoon

Chapter 4

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: Things weren't going so well. We landed somewhere….And by the looks of it prehistoric. I was slightly concern when lily pull out her dinosaur repellent. But that was least of our problems, the crash landed damage the van so meaning the time machine wasn't working properly. Only traveling back to Paris was impossible, but we couldn't even keep contact with Debbie. Also we have no idea how Le Paradox manage to develop her own time machine. And that was scary thought, James was still hot about things. I just wanted to have a chance to explain everything and tell him how sorry am I for getting him into this mess. Before we had a chance, James just storm off in a rush. I try going after him…..But I figured that was a bad idea. Our conversation will have to wait, at least until he cool off and puts down that pistol of his. We decided first order of business is to figure out where and when we were. Then how would we repair the van. Other wise we have to get used to living in a cave permanently

Karin Cooper and the gang in: Clan of the Cave Raccoon

lily: Things have gone bad to worst guys, a couple of piece of the time machine are missing from the crash landing. I need you Karin, to track down the missing components and quick. Fortunately some of the pieces can be located in your binocucom and unfortunately they seem to be in some dangerous areas. This won't be easy, Karin, you need take some recon on where those parts are. But be careful, I don't think were the only ones here. See that mountain, it seem to some kind of conveyor belt, definitely not Ice Age material. Get a picture of that machine as well, I smell rats or something even worst

Karin take some recon photos for lily, who has no clue where, or when, they are. She takes a picture of the missing time machine parts that broke off in the crash landing and were snatched by the local animals. Then, Karin runs into the boss of the operation, someone calling himself "The Grizz". A male black bear wearing a purple jumpsuit, golden chain around his neck and a small royal crown on his head. Painting a rock what looks like graffiti art

Grizz: One…two...gotta masterpiece for you!

Luckily he didn't see Karin and she took a picture of him for lily, as he was still painting on the prehistoric rocks

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: Okay, no way this guy that bling up around here

lily: No, you're absolutely right, Karin. He definitely doesn't belong here. This whole place demands an investigation. Let's start by figuring out who we're dealing with here

Karin: Alrighty flower, it's time for some more sneaking around

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin then ventures into the Grizz's lair to find that his men are holding a pre-historic raccoon in a net and there was a huge pool of lava around the them and Grizz kept order his men to keep the raccoon still so he could finish painting him

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: Wow, I'm glad I'm not that poor guy. What's weird is that he looks kinda familiar….

lily: Wait….Holy missing links! Karin, that's a pre-historic raccoon! I wonder if he could be your…?

Karin: ….My ancestor?

lily: It's a distinct possibility. Let's help him out! Karin, I have an idea, but you need to get that sabre-tooth tiger skin. Just don't let the guards see you

Karin: I'm on it, one tiger skin coming right up

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin need to find way into the room where the tiger skin was, while the Grizz is checking out the raccoon and painting it on a large canvas. Karin shook her head from Grizz's painting

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: This guy's painting is not improving my opinion of him

lily: Forget about the art. See that key? I bet it unlocks that door

Karin: Right! Time for some real art, the art of pickpocketing

(Off binocucom chat)

She pickpocket Grizz's key and heads to the room. She saw the skin on the bed and pick it up with her cane. She puts on covering her face bit and the arms were bit bang

Karin: Not really my color, but I'll make it work

She learns a new move called the Cyclone Pounce, which allows her to jump vast distances and across long gaps by targeting either dummies or guards on the opposite side. She then go to the area where they are hold the raccoon and take out the sabre-tooth tiger guards while avoiding fire bubbles on the way across each pedestal. As the guards still held the raccoon down, one of the guards took his weapon what looks just like a cane. After eliminating the tigers, the raccoon breaks free and takes out all the guards jumps down to meet him. But he was still trap in the net

Karin: Hey big guy, what do you say we get out of here?

The raccoon gathered up all his strength and broke through the net. And send the guards packing, the raccoon had brown and bit grayish fur and was wearing a cheetah pelt. He walks up to Karin and kind of spoke well english but also bit gibberish

The raccoon: Thanks! I was hoping someone would show up, but….do I know you?

Karin: Well, no, we've never met. But a reliable source thinks we're distantly related. So I'm not sure what to say about that. But it's is truly amazing to meet you. Uh, what's is your name? I am Karin. Karin Cooper. What's your name, big guy?

The raccoon: I am called….*gibberish*...

Karin: Right. How about I just call you….Bob?

Bob: Sure, whatever. Now can we get out of here before more guards show up?

lily through the earpiece: He's right, Karin. You two should get out of here before more guards show up

Karin: C'mon, follow me!

She takes a few steps but Bob grab her hand and pull her the other direction

Bob: No, this way

Karin: Okaaay, I guess we'll do it your way

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We got Bob safely back to the hideout. Where everyone took an immediate liking to him. And he to a medium interest in our gadgets. While he was busy, lily provided the background on his former captor. The guy name was Grizz, and he made his fame in the art world. Once a common street thug, then thrust into the limelight. Was plucked from the gutter, then famous pop artist. Grizz's permanent art was held in a new style, call paleo graffiti. And for while he enjoy his new celebrity status, his fame was shortly ended when people realize his art was just really bad. Resentful he return to his criminal roots, quickly becoming top art thief on Interpol most wanted list. One of James's main target, it was clear how he managed invade his capture for so long. After we prim Bob away from lily's tools, he explain how Grizz appeared and start stealing all the pterodactyl eggs in the area. Limiting his job as food provider for his tribe and greatest egg thief ever. Depressed he got into a slump and getting him out of shape. Which allow Grizz capture him and take the his new tool, he invented to steal eggs. So it looks like the very first Cooper cane has been stolen as well, great. We made have rescue Bob from the arena, but we still needed to what kind of operation Grizz is running for Le Paradox. And why involve stealing the eggs, we also need Bob help to find the van parts and that meant we had to get him back into climbing shape, fast

The gang have to get their new friend Bob back into climbing shape by having Maddie put him through some "basic training exercises"

lily through the earpiece: Okay Maddie, we need….Bob's…. Help to recover the lost components, but he's in terrible condition. It's up to get him back in climbing shape

Maddie: No problem, lily. The Maddie knows what it takes to be a champion! Alright, listen up - playtime is over! Your job is to get back on shape...and my job is to make that happen! To do that, The Maddie is taking your training to to the next level! Look around, we'll be using your standard training exercises: Slippery Slope, Penguin Popper, Sumo slap, Duck and Cover, Super Sling and Whack-a-Chump

Bob: Standard exercise?

Maddie: Okay, maybe they're not your standard exercises, but they're Maddie approved, so let's get started!

These workouts for Bob,including balancing an egg on a log while penguins jump on opposite sides of a piece of ice, shooting penguins out of a makeshift slingshot into targets being held by moving pterodactyls, hitting penguins with the bone he carries in place of his stolen cane, whack-a-chump (Whack a mole with penguins). Then Sumo wrestling, and dodging flying penguins. After doing of each exercise, it was time for the final challenge which tests for Bob to do all of these in one long training workout, which lead into a workout montage. And soon Bob was back in pretty shape. Later after Bob was done with his work, Maddie took off for the next job

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay Maddie, this is the place. My readings show the temporal sprocket is somewhere in that cliff area. You'll need to climb that rock wall to reach it. But first, it looks like you're gonna have to clear out that crowd of guards

Maddie: No problem! I'll use the beat down I'm about to give those chumps for a warm up. Then I'll get your doohickey back

lily: Maddie, I realize you volunteered for this one, but are you sure you're ready for that climb?

Maddie: C'mon lily. The Maddie was born ready!

(Off binocucom chat)

Maddie had to get a piece of the time machine back from a pterodactyl nest on top of a cliff. In order to do that, she took out a couple of local guards to be able to climb the wall without interference, however, she seem struggling to make it up the ice wall

lily: Uh, Maddie , this doesn't look like it's working

Maddie: Just give me a minute. I've almost got it

lily: Maddie, I'm sure you can do it, but just don't have the time. We need to move fast here. I'm going with Plan B

Maddie: Wait, you don't mean….?

lily: Yep, I'm calling in Bob

Maddie: Great! The Maddie just got benched

lily: Relax Maddie, climbing's his specialty. Beside, you should be proud, you were the one that trained him. Why don't you come to the hideout and have snack?

Maddie: I'm not hungry…..Whoa! So this is what it feel likes

She walks away all depressed like when Bob took over her job. Making her go back to the hideout without feeling hungry. When Maddie left, Bob had some trouble using the binocucom

(Binocucom chat)

Bob: This is amazing! I can see everything! But, his did you get your head inside?

lily: Yes, that thing will help you see great distances. And I'm not really inside, but I don't have time to explain! My readings show the sprocket is close! It's somewhere just above your position

Bob: Did this thing move everything closer?

lily: Um, no. You're not actually not even close. That's what we call a "zoom lens". Just keep climbing Bob

(Off binocucom chat)

Making his way up the ice wall while avoiding giant eggs, Bob makes it to the nest where the piece is. However, when it says job completed, but mama pterodactyl swipes the time machine and Bob along with it Bob falls down onto a different part of the mountain. He climbs now while avoiding waking the baby pterodactyls in fear of mama pterodactyl hearing him. He makes his way to the massive nest and gets the time machine piece back from mama pterodactyl. Later after Maddie got bench on a job and now she out for another job

(Binocucom chat)

lily: I knew it! Those little tuxedo terrors are the real pests!

Maddie: Uh, they're just penguins, lily

lily: Oh sure. That's what you say now….but you just wait. It looks like they've torn my gravity encabulator apart. You're going to have to track down each piece to reassemble it

Maddie: I don't see what you're complaining about. I'm the one who's just a penguin hunter now

lily: Maddie, are you still upset about the climbing things? C'mon, it just worked out better that way. Everyone has their strength and weaknesses, myself include. And trust me, we can't do anything without your might. That's why we're a team!

Maddie: Well I guess so. Look like I got some small birds to round up

(Off binocucom chat)

Maddie was still sore about being benched by Bob Cooper due to his inability to climb an ice wall. So now she has to collect five pieces of a part from the time machine called the "gravity encabulator". But they were all eaten by the penguins indigenous to the area. Maddie end up chases the penguins down, catching and squeezing all five of them until all of the parts are in her possession. Later lily tries to cheer up the sad Maddie by calling her the "best penguin barfer ever." Maddie takes the compliment, then returns to the Hideout

On the next job, lily heads to the local caverns belonging to Grizz, to tag him with homing darts so the gang can get the code to his base. At first, lily uses thermovision to track Grizz through the caves and comes to a large painting with Grizz, he was painting and rapping and wasn't aware that lily was watching him

Karin through the earpiece: There he is! Quick lily shot him the homing dart

lily: Hold up, Karin. There seem to more with this painting

Instead of tagging him and leaving, lily decides to view the painting as Grizz continues further into the cavern

Karin: What happened, lily? He was right there!

lily: I'm sorry. It's just…this artwork….

She realizes that certain spots on the painting are buttons which open the door Grizz closed behind her

She shoot 3 buttons in the correct order to unlock the door. After making her way through a few caverns and caves, lily then finds Grizz again and realizes he is running a pre-historic art scam where he paints paintings in the Gungathal Valley, and then digs them up in the present, and sells them for a fortune. Realizing there is no time to waste, lily tags Grizz and leaves, and the gang can attempt to steal the plans and get the code of his mountain base

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, this one's pretty simple -Tail Grizz until you can get the code to his fortress. We need to get in there if we're going to stop him. You should have any trouble finding him since he's tagged with the homing darts

Karin: We probably didn't even need the darts. He's kind of hard to miss

lily: OK, he's on the move, Karin. Stay close so I can pull the data we need off his phone. And don't underestimate him, he no lightweight

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin follows the Grizz around the valley in order to obtain the codes to his mountain base. In the meantime, Grizz talks to Le Paradox on a high-tech phone, attempting to get more supplies for him so he can keep producing paintings for his pre-historic art con. Karin tracks Grizz to his base. Then his phone rang again, Grizz picks it

Grizz: Now let me tell you how it is - I am artist! I got painting to create! And I ain't puttin' up with anymore of your excuses! Now you get me the eggs I need for my paint or I'll climb through this phone and squeeze em outta you myself! You got that, playa!? Hello!? Why you do that? Dang!

He threw his phone on the ground, shattering it into pieces and he walks into his base. But lily fails to get the code from his phone before he destroy it

lily through the earpiece: No! I was so close!

Karin: I take it, you didn't get the code?

lily: Yeah….looks like we're back to square one

?: I guess the bear got away, huh?

Then James shows up, Karin was bit surprise, he show up of all the times now. Then again she somehow knew he would show up

Karin: James! It's… Good to see you

James: Uh huh. I'm only talking to you because I have some information for lily. I've been tailing Grizz on my own. I have the security codes and full schematics for his mountain base

Karin: Wow! Thanks

James: You're welcome. So you'll get of for lily for me?

Karin: Of course, I'm heading back to the hideout now. But wouldn't you rather hand it to her yourself?

James: Maybe I should? After all you're not exactly the most trustworthy person, I know, are you?

Karin: Ouch, I thought I do the insults here. So...we're good, right?

James: Yeah you use….And...just don't push your luck, ringtail

Animated cutscene

James narrating: I caught up with the ringtail. To give her the intel I gathered on Grizz. Half of me still wants to get that smirk off her face. The other half wanted to talk, working on my own these past few days, given me time to think. And I realize something, Karin might have lie to me back in Paris but I also lie...to myself as well. I knew something was up but I didn't want to admit. I wanted to believe that she change but maybe I change her. But Karin was who she was and I had to accept that. Although the crazy time travel give me a new perspective of that to. The past I always chase Karin, arriving at the scene after the fact. But now I fought alongside her, with lily, Maddie and her ancestors. I had admit it again, I found a new respect for her. I might regret it later….Beside we weren't so different, we both fight for justice. We just do it the opposite side of the law. The question is...Can I live with that? Honestly I don't really know, but for now I see things more clearly and we have common enemy Le Paradox

After getting the information from James, lily set up a plan to get into Grizz's fortress

lily: Alright ladies and gentleman. The time has come to deal with Grizz. This guy is a huge menace to the time space continuum and to the arts. And it's time to shut this guy down and his con cave arts. It looks like he beefed up security, so he probably expecting us. But thanks to James, we have complete schematics to his mountain base. So once we get inside, I'll be able to target the egg batter and make sure they're all scramble. Hehe, just a little egg humor. Next Bob, you need climb the main engine and apply pressure to the valve. And that's should start a chain reaction, Maddie at this time. You'll have to get the control panel. And make sure no one can reset the system before the damage is done. After this the system will be completely disable and we can do a little bear hunting. Karin, it will your job to take down Grizz, when we find him. That's plan, you should all know what to do once were in

In this mission, the gang must stop Grizz and his pre-historic art con by getting in his mountain base. Everyone hops in the nest basket getting them inside. Then lily starts to make her way through the Purple Paw Paint Factory and take out the egg vats allowing the gang to stop production of the paint. Then Bob moves on to his part, climbing high and destroy the valve, he succeeded , but Bob as he getting into the huge cart, he almost fell out of the cart, lucky Maddie saves him, but she falls into a separate cart

Karin: Sweetcheeks, you alright?

Maddie: Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I'll find you guys figure out how to get off this thing

Getting separated from the gang, Karin had to cover Maddie's job to protect the security system from being reset by one of Grizz's guards. Karin takes out the guard attempting to reset, and covers for Maddie without a problem. Once the plan almost complete, they still have to find Grizz and Maddie. Meanwhile Maddie end up getting lost

Maddie: Man, I knew I should have made that left turn

Then she spots Grizz in his personal hideout

Maddie: Grizz, no way. I'm lettin' this chump get away

She jumps down and confronts him. Getting ready for a boss battle

Maddie: The Maddie's got a beef with you, punk!

At the same time the gang made it in time, but a huge block of ice was in their way to Maddie

Bob: Uh oh

James: Maddie! We have to help her!

lily: Wait a sec, guys. Maddie can handle this

James: What?

Karin: Yeah, she's right. My money definitely on the hippo

Grizz: Oh snap?! What have we here? It's a pink nightmare!

Maddie: Trust me, pal. You ain't dreaming

Grizz: I'm tried of you Cooper chump, Le Paradox, and everyone? All I ever really wanted to do is skate - that's right!

Maddie: Uh okay….

Grizz: No,no,no, no, it ain't okay! You know why The Grizz loves skating? It's clean. It's like, just me and the ice. No complication, no hassle, no worries. Ever since I was a little kid, a little cub, it's the only time I truly feel free. And now you Cooper punks roll in and you're gonna spoil my dream? Well, it ain't goin' down like that! You better check the script, cause The Grizz is about to show you how to skate!

After an exchange of words, Maddie and Grizz engage in a heated fight of brawn and skating. The Grizz skates around the icy arena and send freezing shockwaves her way. He's skate dash at Maddie as well. After dodging those attacks, Grizz spins around in the center of the fighting area, jump into the air, and the slam down. And it cause snow-topped rocks to fall from the sky and make a circle around him. Some of the rocks are on top of ice blocks. Maddie's punch the ice blocks towards him. Being careful, because as she punching the blocks, Grizz attack her with his shockwaves and by raining icicles down upon Maddie. After punching out all the ice blocks, Grizz start skating again. After that, Maddie throws Grizz to the ground. Simply walk over to him and repeatedly punch Grizz until a third of his health is knocked away. Repeat this process twice more to defeat the Grizz. Maddie threw Grizz at the ice wall, the same one blocking her friends

lily: Nice moves, Maddie!

James: You were great!

Karin: That perform it was definitely "10"!

Bob: Yes, you are a true warrior, Maddie

Maddie: Aww, thanks guys. I guess this make up for all my screw ups lately

lily: Maddie, we all mistakes. It happens, but it doesn't matter because we're a team! And we all have each other's backs. That's why we're unbeatable

Karin: Yeah, what she said. Today you were the hero, Maddie! And don't you forget it

Maddie: Aw, shucks….Hey, I'm starved! Anybody bring anything to eat? French fries….pizza...anything? An apple even?

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: James had cool off bit but he hasn't forgive me yet. I really couldn't blame him, the last thing he wanted to do is join up with bunch of thieves. Something went against everything he stood for. I could tell it was hard decision but in the end, he knew probably his only shot at busting Le Paradox. Debbie was extremely happy hear from us. As she was worry about something, something, I couldn't never understand her. She pointed our next destination Medieval England and as it turns out. Grizz's crown was the perfect object to get us there. Although we discover this Ice Age time, by accident. Luck was definitely on our side. We left and ready to tackle whatever thing comes in our way


	5. Of Mice and Mechs

Chapter 5

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We finally made it to Merry old England, to locate my ancestor sir Galleth Cooper. The knight, who founded the Cooper order, unfortunately we found something very upsetting. Sir Galleth has been reduced to for performing to some kind of local circus, as a jester. Completely ridiculous costume, it reeks of Le Paradox around here. Meaning that Le Paradox has take over the whole area, we didn't know what was really going but we knew it wasn't good. To make matters worst, we still have no information on about Philip. lily wasn't really showing it but she was pretty worry. Hopeful we will find him, but first we had to go to the circus

Karin Cooper and The gang in: Of Mice and Mechs

(Binocucom chat)

lily: First off Karin, you'll need a more appropriate outfit to infiltrate the circus. But in order to do that I'm going to need some raw materials. The trick is going to be finding some quality wood, leather, and metal

Karin: Sure. Anything else you want me to pick up while I'm out? Eggs, milk….Maybe some cheese?

lily: Just get going, Karin

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin goes out to gather materials for the costume in one of the first missions in Medieval England. After getting the costume her uses the new abilities afforded by it to rescue Sir Galleth Cooper from the Circus.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Alright it seems that Galleth is being held somewhere inside those circus tents. Karin, I've spotted a small opening at the top of that far tent. What I don't see is how you are going to get up there

Karin: Ah….The circus! I could have been the greatest trapeze artist….

lily: Uh huh. Sure. Anyways, the tent…

Karin: And you could be the gal they shoot out of the cannon ever night

lily: Not sure...Look, you better go check out that tower, it's a good vantage point and we can assess the situation from there

(Off binocucom chat)

After gathering all the needed materials, lily was able to create Karin's Archery Costume that she could use in breaking Sir Galleth Cooper out of the circus. lily also had located an entrance to the circus tent Galleth was in, and Karin climbed up to the top of a nearby tower for a better vantage point. Once there, she equipped the Archery Costume and used it to clear a gap and get to the top of the circus tent. Inside the tent was a lot bigger than from the outside

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: Wow, somehow this place looked smaller from outside

lily: Karin, be careful in here. My scans shows the ground in here is rigged with motion detectors, which means you'll need to stay off the floor. You wanted to be a trapeze artist? Here's your chance

Karin: Cool. How does this sound for a stage name? "The Amazing Cooperoni"? Right? It's good

lily: It sounds like bad Italian takeout. I'm betting that platform is where they're keeping Galleth. Go check it out

Karin: Alright smart gal, on my way

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin utilized the Archery Costume to help him traverse the tent and get to the platform where lily suspected Galleth was. Where she indeed found Galleth was, looking bored

Karin: Sir Galleth? My name is Karin. I've came to rescue you

Galleth: Greetings young maiden. But I require no rescue! I am merely...biding my time until the….Eh, proper strategic moment. Yes. That

Karin: So, how long have you been….'biding your time'?

Galleth: Well, I suppose it been about it a…fortnight

Karin: Alright. If you want to stay here with the cannonballs and flaming rings that's fine. I'm heading back to my gang's hideout to plan our next move

Galleth: You make a good point. Yes, I believe the time is now! Let's us rush forward, that we may strike a crushing blow against the black tyrant who imprison me!

Karin: Whoa, one thing at a time! Let's just get back to the hideout first

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: Once Sir Galleth calm down, we return to the hideout and got the whole story. The surrounding area was held in the iron grip of the fearsome black knight. His main weapon was missile but his technology power was so strong. He even created some kind of new robotic guards. Which patrol tirelessly and without mercy, Galleth been captured when he fought all his guards single handedly. lily search through the criminal database for this black Knight existence. But she couldn't find a thing on this guy, all we had was more questions. Had Le Paradox somehow made a new friend from this time period? And how this black Knight manage to create those cyber wolves? We example Galleth, who we really are. I don't know if he believe us, but it didn't matter he just started ranting on taking the fight to the enemy and restore the Cooper honor. Needless to say the guy was little incense, until we figure out what's going, we all could see that we had to put this guy on a tight leash

Still figuring out what is happening, lily sent out Karin to the castle. Where the black Knight was coming out of. And he seem to have Galleth's cane in some kind of case

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin! It appears the Black Knight is patrol around with Galleth's cane in a locked case through the town. From the level of security. Now if what Galleth say is true, the Black Knight almost never leaves his castle. And when he does, it's only to briefly visit the Blacksmith Shop. This may be the one opportunity we have steal the cane

Karin: Okay, time to join the parade

lily: Karin wait, before you make a move, get some pictures of the Black Knight and that case. We need to figure out who and what we're dealing with

(Off binocucom chat)

Before she could steal the cane back, Karin took some pictures of the Black Knight's suit and the lock of the cane's case for lilu to analyze. She then dispatched the Mech Wolves that were guarding the rear of the cane's case and lily remotely hacked the lock. Once it was open, Karin stole the cane and took it back to its rightful owner. With his cane back, Galleth was ready for his job

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Listen Sir Galleth, those balloons above us are more than just decoration for the circus. The Black Knight can use them to monitor our movement and conversation

Galleth: Pray tell, how can such a thing be possible?

lily: It's…Complicated. Let's just say those balloons have machines that are like eyes and ears that can detect things at great distance. And you are the only one who can reach them

Galleth: Say no more! I shall go forth to smash these airborne demons, lest they set their wicked gaze upon us! Find me catapult! And a very large rock

lily: Wait a minute there. You should find location to use your those balloons safe. Then you can destroy the machines

Galleth: Eh…..Of course. As you will

(Off binocucom chat)

The balloons hovering above the village, in addition to serving as decorations for the circus, were also surveillance devices used by the Black Knight to monitor the Cooper Gang. As the balloons were high up, Galleth was the only one who would be able to reach them and disable the devices. Galleth used his Catapult Crash Technique to reach the top of the tower that the first balloon was positioned above. Once at the top, he destroyed the surveillance device hanging from it. He repeated this for the two remaining balloons. After all the devices were gone, the Cooper Gang's communications were secured from the Black Knight. And moving on to his next job, investigates rumors of a Moat Monster in a nearby cave

(Binocucom chat)

Galleth: As I told you before lily, a loathsome creature does indeed guard the castle!

lily: Well, if that's true, advanced geological theory indicates the only place this "Moat Monster" could hide is inside that cavern

Galleth: Forsooth! Perhaps also because it is the only cavern in the area?

lily: Err, right, if this thing exists at all it all sounds like superstitious nonsense

Galleth: You doubt the veracity of my tale? Then allow me to vanquish this evil beast and quell your disbelief!

lily: Whoa! Wait a sec, Galleth! Just navigation that cave's interior could be hazardous to your health!

Galleth: Nay, lily! Fear not! I will show you the true valor of the Cooper name!

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin was resting on a bridge as Galleth entered the cavern. James showed up, looking all ready with his shock pistol

Karin: James, what on earth are you doing?

James: Relax Ringtail, just keeping an eye on the dragon slayer

Karin: Oh really, I never recall you watching my back on any jobs

James: Only when I try to catch you. Beside I finally meet a Cooper, who show more righteousness and true Knight like on those fairy tales

Karin: You do know he's just a thief just like me, right?

James: And there goes you ruining it for me

Karin: Whatever, you'd better get going before Sir Gofflot gets himself captured again

Inside the Moat Monster's lair, Galleth walked down a long tunnel. Upon emerging he faced a massive artificial structure. Galleth used his Catapult Crash Technique to scale the structure, avoiding all the hazards along the way. At the top, he saw what the Moat Monster really was a huge robotic dragon. Robot or not, Galleth was determined to defeat the monster He made his way to the rear of the dragon and disconnected the cord that was apparently powering it.

Galleth: Now, foul demon, face the fury of the sir Galleth Cooper!

lily through the earpiece: Galleth no!

However, the cord was not used to power the Moat Monster; it was used to charge it, and when Galleth

disconnected the cord, the beast awoken. The three headed dragon angrily looked at Galleth before swallowing him whole. James reached the top of the structure and saw Galleth just as he was eaten

James: Alright tin can! Let's see what you're really made of!

He attacked the Moat Monster, and after destroying all six of its eyes, brought it down. Galleth was expelled from the creature's body, he all cover in coal dust and motor oil

Galleth: Alas and Alack, I feel as though I have been ground into sausage

James: Are you alright, Sir Galleth?

Galleth: Methinks I am still whole. I thank you, Sir James. May I say what terrific skills you have for slaying down that beast

James: Your welcoming sir. Let's get back to the others and get you clean up

Galleth: I do like the sound of that

When they got to the hideout, lily starts with one of her plans with her huge HD screens

lily: Listen up everyone. We need to hit the Black Knight where it's hurts, and that means stop his operation. He set up in the nearby shops. First up, Maddie, you will be visiting the tavern and no time for snacks there. The tavern has been converted to a fuel production facility. For those robotics guards. Get in there and do what you do best. Tear the place apart. Next, Karin, you'll need to revisit the shoemakers, were gonna shut down the machines fabricating those ginormous robot parts. Last of all, Galleth, you need to infiltrate the bakery. My instrument rating shows me, its the main power source for the other production facility. You're the only one who can make up the second floor. I believe you'll find the generator, there's no time to waste

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie, you need to shut down the mixing system. Try disabling those vats.

Maddie: I gotcha. The Maddie is going to rain destruction like a cloud of pain!

lily: Interesting...Have fun with that

(Off binocucom chat)

Maddie enters into the Slippery Toad tavern, which was used for producing Mech Wolf fuel and guarded by Rat Troopers. Maddie then destroys the various fuel vats by throwing Rat Troopers and Mace Hedgehogs at them. Once all three vats were destroyed, the mech wolves would have nowhere to refuel

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, it look like the bow will come in handy here, but you better watch out for that laser. If it slice through the top while you're on it, you'll fall into that pool of white-hot, molten metal below

Karin: Is that bad?

lily: Sometimes your humor scares me, Karin

(Off binocucom chat)

Next, Karin re-entered the shoemaker shop, where the Black Knight was manufacturing giant parts of an unknown machine. Karin makes her way to the second level of the shop and used her Archery Costume to clear the gaps above a large pool of molten metal. She finds the device controlling the machines, and lily was able to hack into it remotely. Once she did, the machines shut down and the manufacturing of the parts was stopped.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Alright this is it! You'll need to shut down those three sub-generators to disable the central device. But be careful, I suspect the system has an auto-reset and you'll need to deactivate them all before that happens

Galleth: Enough twaddle and gobbledegook! Time for action!

lily: Oh boy….

(Off binocucom chat)

Galleth visited the final shop,the bakery. He made his way to the second floor where the generator, the main source of power for the other shops. The generator was surrounded by three smaller sub-generators, which needed to be destroyed in order to shut down the main device. Galleth used the Catapult Crash Technique to take out the three generators and escape the shop before the main generator blew up. With all of the shop's operations shut down, moving on to the next job. Following the Black Knight

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Looks like the Black Knight is on the move, Karin. You need to stay on his tail until I get there

Karin: Alright. Hurry up, slowpoke

lily: Whatever. Just don't lose him

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin spots The Black Knight and like lily asks her to tail the knight until she arrives. Karin keeps on following the knight, but she's stay out of the knight's the Black Knight enters into the blacksmith shop

Karin through the earpiece: lily, he's going into the Blacksmith shop. Should I follow him inside?

lily: No, I'll take it from here. I should be able to get inside through that hatch on the roof. Time to get some answers!

Once lily was inside the Blacksmith Shop, she has to be unseen. Luckily for her, she was able to follow the Black Knight,on ceiling where there was some kind of wood path way. As she got further there was a laser walls that she turned off with lily's darts. First, she bomb the blockade before the wall, then shoot the laser box with her darts. The first wall turns off and lily was able to advance. After taking out the second laser box,there more laser walls to be take out another set of and begin another hacking level. Afterwards, take out a third set of laser barriers, and head forward to find the Black Knight, talking to himself

The Black Knight: This blasted suit is so hot. I need some air…

The Black Knight revealed to be Philip. He jumps out of chest plate of the knight. He stretched a bit from getting out of the suit. Philip had on a yellow jumpsuit with Le Paradox's logo on it and his hair got big longer. When lily saw him jump out of the suit, she was so speechless.

Philip: Much better! I can barely think in that thing!

He walks up to his computer and still unaware that lily was watching him or listening to him

lily: It's not possible!

Philip: Phew! That thing is almost as stuffy as lily

lily: Philip...But why would he…!?

Philip: If only lily hasn't been brainwashed by Cooper's "honorable thief", what a load of garbage! We could of made billions of weapon design! The two most brilliant minds on the planet working together? We could of have owned the world! No matter. Once Cooper's out of the way, she'll have to see things my way. Either she likes it or not. Oh lily, she so adorable when she's naive

lily: Aah! I think I'm going to be sick...Oh no, too late

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: When lily came back to the hideout, she crawled up to the highest tree hole. And wouldn't come out, nobody couldn't blame her. Philip may have betrayed our friendship and trust but he betray lily's heart.I knew she blame herself for this predicament but of wasn't her fault. Everyone took turns on cheering her up. Sadly nothing work , it look likes lily has to come back on her own. Unfortunately we couldn't wait around, we got a villain to take down, with or without lily's help. This time it was personal

Without lily's help, the gang was on their own, Karin and Galleth met up in clock tower, think some way in Philip's castle. And Karin was so angry at the rat that betrayed them

Karin: We need to take Philip down, but how? We really need lily back

Galleth: I am still a bit bewildered that the Black Knight was a friend of yours

Karin: Yeah, obviously he's no friends of ours now

Galleth: In the face of such treachery there is but one option! We storm the castle and smash this villain

Karin: Okay, slow down,Turbo. How do we get inside the castle?

Galleth: That….I know not. However, I do know how we may create some exceedingly useful explosive devices. You and I must part ways. I will gather fire bulbs, while you must procure a Merlin's Magic Powder

Karin: Of course, but where can I get this stuff?

Galleth: Why, at the carnival, of course! I hope your archery skills are satisfactory

Karin: Oh, I think I'm up to challenge, Galleth

Galleth: Then the die is cast! Fare thee well!

The way to create very explosive items that could be used to break through the castle walls. The items required two supplies to be made: fire bulbs and Merlin's Magic Powder. Galleth and Karin parted ways to go collect these supplies. Galleth found the fire bulbs high up in various trees and used his Catapult Crash Technique to reach them. While Galleth was doing his part, Karin made her way to the carnival, where she found the archery game. She participated in the game, and did well enough to procure a bottle of Merlin's Magic Powder. With the sufficient amount of both supplies having been gathered, the explosives could be crafted. And after they have what they need for the explosives, and without lily to do her brains for the plans. James had to take over her screen

James: Alright troops, listen up. You all know lily is still …unavailable to us. So we're on our own, so I call this meeting

Karin: Uh, James…

James: Quiet it ringtail! We don't have time for your smart remarks. We got to hit Philip before he's…. Whatever he's trying to finish

Karin: Yeah, that was thing I was going to ask

James: Look, pretty simple. We need to get into the castle. We got the explosives for it

Karin: And that was another I wanted to bring up

James: Not any word, Karin!

Galleth: Your speech isn't really helping, Karin

James: Galleth, can you light your explosives on the bridge control?

Galleth: Why of course

James: Good, were ready to move out. When the bridge comes down, we got to move in quick

Karin: Sorry, I miss the part what we do when we get inside

James: We'll...have to improvise

Karin: Sound good to me

The gang made it inside the castle with the bombs they made and confronted the traitorous Philip, who then enters a giant armored suit

Galleth: I'll sally forth and smash that mechanism monstrosity!

James: No!

Karin: Galleth, wait!

As Sir Galleth charged at Philip in an attempt to stop him, he grabbed his cane and hands it to the Rat troopers

Philip: Why, thank you, Galleth. I've been looking all over for that

He tosses Galleth back to the gang and trapped the gang between the drawbridge gates. Before they slammed shut, James pushed Karin out of the way. Philip slowly backs up his suit, looks as if he getting away

Galleth: He is making his escape!

Karin: I don't think…

Philip's Black Knight suit enter into a much bigger suit, the battle then starts with Philip begins attacking Karin by firing missiles at her, causing the ground to ripple. Karin dodges the ripples by jumping onto the wooden towers throughout the arena. She uses her Archery Costume to fire bombs at the giant robot and remove the armor. After disabling the suit, a piece of the armor falls on Karin's leg and pins hers down. Philip walks up to her with his Black Knight suit. Karin tries to run for it the armor off her leg but it was too heavy to move off

Philip: Do you have any idea what that suit was wroth!? It was one of a kind! You've cost me to much already Karin! It's time to pay the fiddler

Then his moment to try to kill Karin, but lily appears in a suit made by Philip

lily: That's enough, Philip!

Philip: lily!?

lily: You heard me! Leave her alone!

Philip: Your suit...is that my Moat Monster?

lily: Yeah, what's left of it anyways. The design was… adequate. I made some adjustment

Philip: Whatever! It was just a prototype anyways

lily: Why'd you do it, Philip? You owe me an explanation at least

Philip: Why? For you, of course! I had to make you see how things could be!

lily: I'm not going to be one of the bad guys

Philip: Ha! "Bad Guys"!? That's kind of funny, lily ,seeing as how you working for a thief! But you know the most valuable thing Karin ever stole? Your potential! Together we could change the world, but you're still chasing after honor for chump change! When are you gonna wake up?

lily: So you sold to Le Paradox for the money!?

Philip: No! You're not listening! She's just a means to an end!

lily: Wow, and I thought you were smart. Do you really think she's going to just let you go? She owns you now. Your nothing but her puppet. And when you've served your purpose, she's going to cut your strings

Philip: I'm nobody's puppet! Too bad I can't say the same for you

lily: That's it! I'm sorry Philip, but not really. It's time to make this breakup official

Philip: Wait, do you really want to choose that pathetic excuse of a gang over me?

lily: Yes, at least my friends doesn't wear their boss's logo

Philip: Fine! So be it

The two fight, and after the brawl, in the end lily won, she freed Karin from the fallen armor.

Karin: Thanks, lily. Look, I'm sorry about Philip

lily: No, Karin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys the whole tome

Karin: It's okay. He fooled us all

lily: I guess. But that's no excuse for me not being there. I lost sight of my true friends. That won't happen again

Maddie: Uh, hey! Guys!

James: Uh, we could some help over here!

They were still trap

Karin: Sound like they need some help getting out of there. Know anyone that could swing that?

lily: Well I do know this one gal, but she's probably busy, so I guess I'll have to do it

Karin: Hehe. It's good to have you back, lily

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: I contacted Debbie, who start in out sandstorm and camel spit. Well we finally decipher her language, to realize it was my ancestors Salim Al-Kupar, was in trouble now. Meaning we had to get to ancient Arabia on a double. This time James provided the solution, before Le Paradox captured him in the museum. He manage the pocket of gold coin as evidence and our lucky held. It turns out the gold antique exactly what we need. As we prepare to leave, everyone was kept an eye on lily. She still acknowledge that she was the hero of day. I sense a new courage in her, which finally coming front her personal demons. She been through so much but when it really matter. She bounced back even stronger. I was sure of two things, that I'm so proud of her and we're gonna need every ounce of her new strength to take down Le Paradox


	6. 40 Thieves

Chapter 6

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We travel to ancient Arabia to find Salim Al Kupar. An ancestor who possessive the stealth of 40 thieves. There was no surprise when lily search up, this guy was a the charter member of the 40 thieves. For once we'll have plenty backup on this job and hopeful I don't fangirl too much this time. We arrived however we were shocked, that most of the thieves have already retired. Have already made their fortune and gotten older. These great thieves decide to call it quits and enjoy their golden years in peace. What wasn't so shocking, the unmistakable presence of Le Paradox. Nasty looking guards everywhere, it was clear that something sinister was going now. After some detective work, lily had even worst news. No have seen Salim for some time now, he had be working with the remaining thieves but they simply vanished. So where was he now? That was the first thing we had figure out

Karin Cooper and the gang in: 40 Thieves

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay, Karin. Word on the street is that Salim al-Kupar was driven into hiding, but that he's still in the area. We need to figure out where he's hiding, and then found out why. To facilitate that, I've built you a new toy.

Karin: Cool! Is it a robotic mouse butler?

lily: No, after gathering data from your ancestors, I've been able to map the Cooper DNA! I've modified your binocucom with a new visual guidance system that I've programmed to detect anything that Salim al-Kupar may have come into contact with.

Karin: Wow, flower. That's some real science fiction!

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin began her search at the lamp shop. Inside, she used her binocucom and saw Salim's footprints.

lily through the earpiece: Wow, I wonder if Salim was seeing if you could summon a genie from one of these lamps. He must be really desperate. Activate your binocucom and scan the surrounding area. You should see a glow on any objects that Salim has recently touched.

Karin looked through her binocucom some moreand saw a glow around a lamp with Salim's fingerprints on it. She took a photo of it. Then she stop a large door at the end of the shop.

lily through the earpiece: Karin, that door definitely does not belong here! You better get a picture of that as well so I can analyze it.

She took a photo of the strange door for lily. Then, she exited the lamp shop and looked for more clues around the city. By following Salim's footprints, Karin found three objects: a carpet with Salim's heat imprint, a comb with Salim's hair follicle, and a camel saddle with cloth fiber on it.

lily through the earpiece: Okay, Karin. I'm collating all the data and it appears... Salim is on a boat!?

Karin headed for the boat Salim is on. She finally found her ancestor sitting and eating a bowl of food.

Karin: Greetings. You're Salim al-Kupar, aren't you?

Salim: And who are you?

Karin: Uh, well, that part's kind of... complicated. I'm a thief, like you, but I'm kind of new in town. How about you come back to my gang's hideout and I can explain myself?

Salim: How about you go lick a camel's hump?

Karin: Oookaay. Look, I know you're in trouble. I'm here to help. I can explain everything, but let's go where we can talk safely. Besides, you look as if you haven't eaten for while. How would you like some food?

Salim: Food?

Karin: Yeah, lots of it. But I can see your very busy, so I'll just go back to my gang with our food

Salim: Wait! It was very foolish of you not to mention that in the first place! Let's go!

Karin: Alright!

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: Back to the hideout, introductions went quickly. As Salim stuff his face, he told us about his problem. So new player calling himself Mr. Decibel, had roll in town and start throwing lots of money around. It didn't take a genius figure out who was the new time traveler here. Salim and the three remaining thieves decided to pull one last score, before disappearing to retirement. As Mr. Decibel as the target, of course…His technology easily captured the thieves. And Salim has been trying to find a way to free them, ever since. lily uncovered something on Mr. Decibel, background information. Mr. Decibel came from a wealthy British family, his true love was classical music. Unfortunately for him, his lack of musical talent and a couple extreme tantrums. After suffering a freak accident during his tantrums, he was unable to play music normally. However he discovered he could control people with his hypnotic tone and a new criminal was born. He began using his devious talents to control others to do crimes for him. We told Salim about Le Paradox and everything then somehow the whole thing made sense to him. The bad news was, he wasn't completely convinced we were there to help him. I can see now that I have to prove myself yet again

With Salim almost on bored with the gang but he still didn't trust them. Thanks to lily, she found a way to get Salim's trust

lily: Okay guys, apparently Salim lost a small fortune on betting some camel races in a while back. And he pawn his Thief outfit. Karin, if we buy that outfit back for Salim. I'm sure we'll gain his trust. The shopkeeper is a huge security freak, his place is like a fortress and he never leaves. All business is conducted through a slot door. I think this one time were gonna have to play it straight and pay the man on what he wants. As you imagine his prices are quite steep. The shopkeeper will only set payment in the form of flawless gems stone. Three to be exact, the only gem of that quality around here are the decorative stones embedded in the city walls. I located them, three large specimen. All you have to do, Karin is remove them, avoid the guards, and bring them the shop. Just make sure those gems are still flawless when you get there

Karin goes out and collects the three red gems from the camel statues on the city walls, which were the only places that they could be found. She returned to the shop and knocked on the door. The shopkeeper opened the slot in the door, only his eyes visible.

Shopkeeper: What do you want?

Karin: I'm here to buy the thief outfit.

Shopkeeper: Sorry, I do not believe on such as yourself could meet my price. Good day!

Karin: Eww. That's too bad. I guess I'll just go bet these gems on the camel races...

Shopkeeper: Wait! You have gems?! Let me see!

Karin: My, these rocks are so heavy I can barely lift them. You want the gems, I want the outfit. Do we have a deal?

Shopkeeper: Indeed! If you want to purchase these old rags, who am I to object? All sales final, no returns! Hahahahaha!

She purchased the thief costume and put it on. A guard spotted her and ran after toward her. Karin used the costume's ability of slowing down time to defeat the guard.

lily through the earpiece: Karim, I've been talking to Salim, and it's obvious that outfit is the key to his success. He claims the outfit was made by a real genie, and that it can actually slow time. Fascinating! I wonder if it somehow influenced your ancestor Matthew de la Coopeur and his slow motion technique

Karin came across a gate with a switch. She activated the switch and lowered the gate, then slowed down time in order to make it through before it closed back up.

lily through the earpiece: Good job, Karin. Although it seems we have another problem. Salim tells me that Mr. Decibel is constantly changing the locations of the captured thieves, which makes them almost impossible to track. It's going to be- hold on, Karin! I'm picking something up...Sweet sunspots! Karin, Le Paradox is here! She's meeting with Mr. Decibel right now!

In the down the hall, Karin saw a male elephant wearing a dark the dark purple coat, blue shirt, with purple glasses,he had white and black hair. And a female skunk with a green jumpsuit, with long red scarf, she had long white hair. Karin knew it was Mr. Decibel and Zendaya Le Paradox. They were talking to one another but they didn't see Karin

Karin: Sounds like a perfect opportunity for some eavesdropping.

lily through the earpiece: Great idea! Just one thing - that outfit won't fool these guards! They know the locals and they'll peg you for a stranger immediately. You should just stay out of sight.

Karin: Thanks for the info, flower. I'm on my way.

Karin followed Mr. Decibel and Le Paradox while remaining unseen. They stopped walking and started talking. Karin eavesdropped on their conversation.

Zendaya: So, please tell me the operation is going according to plan?

Decibel: Of course, everything is progressing splendidly. I have those raggedy little thieves completely under my control. I've never seen better forgeries. The documents they are producing are of the highest quality.

Zendaya: Perfect! Once I get them back to the present day and my royal lineage is "discovered", my wealth and power will be unstoppable.

Decibel: Well, here is one teeny little problem - We still need to feed our little worker bees, but our supplies are running low. The one who calls himself "The Panther" seems to work best when I feed him Scorpion Claws. Disgusting, I must say!

Zendaya: Very well. I shall have some delivered immediately. Whatever it takes to keep these vermin working. Oh, and one more thing - tell your guards if they don't capture Cooper, I will have them all fired. And then executed.

They began walking again. Mr. Decibel kept sneezing, much to Zendaya's dismay. They stopped walking and began conversing once again.

Zendaya: Tell me, what do you think of this little sand pit?

Decibel: Well, this dry environment plays absolute havoc with my sinuses. My music practice has been atrocious lately! Would you like to hear...?

Zendaya: Not really. But I want you to hear me - Don't fail me like those other idiots, Charlie. I'd hate to see you stranded here permanently.

Decibel: Oh, I... Uh... I'll make sure that doesn't happen, dear!

Zendaya: Good, because the others have failed me horribly. Even Philip, and he was the smart one! But now I have to turn my back on him. You understand, right?

Decibel: Yes... of course. Everything will go precisely as planned. Uh... although, I must trouble you for some... Camel Cheese? Absolutely horrid stuff, but the thief called "The Tiger" seems to rely on it, and our reserves are almost depleted.

Zendaya: Can't we just starve these filthy hoodlums into submission?! Fine, I will send a delivery boy!

Karin was still following them and hearing everything say about the thieves

Zendaya: So, any more requests?

Decibel: No, I believe that's all. once the documents are completed I will deliver them personally.

Zendaya: Magnifique! Then I should have them very soon!

Decibel: Oh wait, there is one last itty bitty thing - the one called "The Lion" seems to favor Cobra Tails, and you know how troublesome those are to obtain.

Zendaya: Fine! You shall have them! But I had better get those papers quickly...

Mr. Decibel and Zendaya both walked into a tent. And that where Karin ends her eavesdropped

lily: Karin, I've got a crazy idea! That outfit may not work on the guards, but I bet outsiders like Le Paradox and Mr. Decibel wouldn't know the difference. He's expecting deliveries for the thieves, right? Try using the outfit to impersonate the delivery boy. If they buy it, we'll know where the thieves are being kept!

Karin: Excellent idea, lily! And just to ensure it's fool-proof, I'm going to use my-

lily: No Karin, don't say it!

Karin: Italian guy accent!

lily: I said crazy, Karin, not suicidal!

Karin used the thief outfit to make it past another gate. Then, she used the outfit's sword to destroy some gears and open another gate. Still wearing the thief outfit, she entered Miss Decibel's and Le Paradox's tent. Before she walk in the tent, she got her voice already

Zendaya: And who is this little pip-squeak?

Decibel: Yes, identify yourself immediately!

Karin: It's me, the delivery boy! You called?

Decibel: Hmm, I don't recognize your scruffy features...

Karin: The other boy's out sick. Something about snake bites.

Zendaya: Is there something wrong with your voice?

Karin: No, I've talked like this my whole life.

Decibel: How droll!

Zendaya: I see. well, if you're really the delivery person, then you would know the usual orders, no? What food does The Panther require?

Karin: Why, The Panther loves the Scorpion Claws.

Zendaya: Hmph, he appears to be legitimate.

Decibel: Thank goodness! Here are the delivery locations. Hurry up, please!

Karin walks out of the tent with the location where the thieves are held without any trouble

lily through the earpiece: Karin, you're lucky that we're in Arabia because in Italy that accent would be considered a felony! Now let's go rescue those thieves!

Once Karin obtained the list where the thieves are and about Le Paradox's plans to create a fake royal ancestry for herself using documents forged by the three thieves. Now that the gang have the locations of the three thieves

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Okay, Salim, we know that Decibel has "The Panther" somewhere in that tower. Trying to go through the palace itself would be impossible. Luckily this carpet shop is going to save us the trouble

Salim: Ah yes, Honest Hassan's Carpets. He one many, many shops. But he's not so honest, trust me. In fact, we used to run flying carpet scam where he would...

lily: Kind of pressed for time here

Salim: Fine. Please continue

lily: So, according to my diagrams, the shop is connected to the tower. There is a vent system on side of the building. All you have to do is crawl through the vents, and it will lead you straight into the shop. From there you can make your way through the shop's interior to the tower

Salim: You make it sound so easy. I'd like to see you crawl through vent when you're my age

lily: Talk to you inside the shop. Good luck!

(Off binocucom chat)

Salim crawl through vent, which leads into the Carpet shop. He sneak around in Honest Hassan's Carpets shop but something was off

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Wait. This room doesn't match my blueprints! It must have be renovated recently. Just give me a minute to figure this

Salim: By Aladdin's Beard! Do you not know that rule thirty-seven in the Thieve' Handbook is, "Expect the unexpected", Forsee the Unforeseen, Predict the Unpredictable!?

lily: Keep your turban on. My sonar reading show an old passageway through the a cave system beneath the floor. Let's see...mass of payload...angle of include…relative humidity…divide by 2...Got it! Salim, if we can drop that pallet of carpets in the corner, it should smash a hole in the floor straight through to the caverns below

Salim: We? It seem that I will be doing all the work

lily: How about we just talk when you reach the passway?

(Off binocucom chat)

Salim got the pallet of carpet to the corner and cut the ropes, allowing the pallet to fall on the floor making a hole to the caverns and he fall in. But luckily he made it alive

Salim: If I only had a magical lamp, so I can I wish this job to be over

As he made his way through the caverns and he reach to the tower and does his Climbing Cobra to get all the way the top of the tower to rescue the Panther. But he looks like he was in some kind of hypnotic state

lily through the earpiece: Your friend is in a kind of hypnotic trance. The strange sonic frequency modulations emitted by that device are causing it. I've seen this type of this, on a mission in Prague. But this is one whole new level. Mind control by music. It's genius! Err….well evil genius

Salim: Then all hope is lost?

lily: No, we just need to disable the device before freeing him. But we have to do this carefully or we risk turning his his brain into jelly

Salim: What is this jelly?

lily: Oh,uh, sort like baba ghanoush or hummus. But fruity

Salim: Eeeeew

lily: Exactly. Just get me a closer look at that thing so I can turn it off

She hacks the hypnotic device before turning the rat's brain into jelly. When the music stop the Panther shook his head. Salim walks up to him and place his hand on the Panther's cheek

Salim: My brother! Are you alright?

Panther: Uuuhh. My head. Where am I?

Salim: You have been imprisoned, hypnotized and compelled to create forgeries by that evil elephant. But I have free you from his memorizing music….With some assistant

Panther: That's nice. I'm hungry. Did you bring me something to eat? Perhaps some nice roasted scorpions tails? Maybe some camel milk?

Salim: Amazing. I climb halfway to the stars to rescue you and you expect camel milk. Why do I bother?

After getting back one of his brother back to to the hideout, next up to save is the Lion. Except this one will be very difficult. And Karin and Salim have to work together along with lily. The three go outside, lily carry her RC Chopper

lily: Karin, this is going to get dicey. Security has definitely been beefed up. Those turrets are too well- protected to attack directly. Ordinarily I'd hack the security system, but that might take some time and we need to hurry. There's no telling when Decibel might move the Lion again. This may be our chance

Karin: So, what are you thinking, lily?

lily: I think we need to use some smoke and mirrors…. Eh, minus the mirrors

Karin: Meaning?

lily: I'll use the RC Chopper to drop the smoke bomb at strategic points, which should keep the missile turrets from seeing you. Then, since Salim knows this city like the back of his hand, he can guide you to a secure location

Karin: Hopefully he's had his nap today

lily: Just make sure you get to a safe spot before smoke clearns. Otherwise you're gonna be missile-bait!

She let her RC Chopper up to the sky, to create a smoke screen for Karin and Salim as they go after the Lion. The smoke allowed Karin and Salim to keep on move and protected by the missile turrets. And Salim show the way through the smoke. Then they made to the location where the Lion is

lily through the earpiece: This is it, Karin! The Lion's just ahead!

Karin puts on the Thief outfit and she widened her arms out as a joke when she said

Karin: Open sesame!

Salim: That outfit makes you better thief Karin, not a genie. Now why don't you help with the door?

Karin: Sure, but where the fun in that?

They kneel down to lift the door up. when they open the door, they saw the Lion and he too was hypnotized by Decibel's device. They inside and Karin lift her arms out

Karin: Close sesame!

And the door close after she said it

Salim: Eh, so you got lucky

Karin giggle bit but she cover her nose from a horrible smell

Karin: Eww! The stench in here is making my eyes water. I feel sorry for your friend. That Decibel is really cruel!

Salim: Well, unfortunately that might be the Lion's sock. He always hated doing the laundry

Karin: Oh….Well that pretty gross

Then again lily hacks the device hypnotizing the Lion like before with the Panther. But when the Lion was set free, he was bit shock

Lion: Uuh, I had a terrible nightmare. I am being charmed, like snake, and could not break free!

Salim: That was no nightmare, my friend

Lion: Salim! You were in my dream too. You brought me many delicious snacks…

Karin: Okay seriously, what is with you guys wanting food?

Lion: Salim, who is this?

Salim: Do not worry about her. She is a friend who helped rescue. In fact, she is my….assistant

Karin: Assistant!? What are you talking about old-

lily through the earpiece: Psst Karin! Play along. It's better if less people know what's going on anyways

Karin: Yay…This is going to be a long…

lily through the earpiece: Oh, and don't forget to what's left of that device, Karin. I'm almost done with a little invention of my own

Later Maddie heads out to save the Tiger at the taxi shop. Where is he being held, but when Maddie made to the front of the shop, there were no sign of any guards

lily through the earpiece: Okay Maddie, the thief known as the Tiger is being held inside the taxi shop. My data shows the interior is small but well-reinforced. Also, there don't appear to be any guard inside at the moment. I think this one is pretty straight forward. You and Karin go in through the front door. After that, your muscle should be enough to handle the situation

Maddie: No problem, lily. I'm ready to work

Then Karin meet ups with Maddie after she finished rescuing the Lion. They walk into the shop and saw that the Tiger was just across the room but in between them was some like of pit of sharp gears

Maddie: Wow, he's right there! This is going to be easier than taking pizza from a baby

Karin: I think you mean candy, Maddie

Maddie: Oh yeah! I love candy!

Karin gently hops onto a small ledge and then Maddie. They slow walk on the ledge, be super careful not to fall in the pit

Karin: I think we need to be careful here, Sweetcheek. But something feels...off

As they get closer to the other side, Maddie's weight accidentally caused a booby trap. The wall their backs were against, was open and it look like some kind of tunnel. Losing her balance, Maddie quickly grab onto the only thing, she could reach and it was Karin's tail. Making them both fall into the tunnel. It was like a slide but at the end It was a small hole, Maddie couldn't fit

Karin: Maddie! Look out!

She was behind Maddie and got her unstuck but accidentally got her and Maddie separated. They were on different levels. Maddie was on the upper level and Karin was lower level. And there was a wall keeping Maddie out of the lower level

Maddie: That was Awesome! Right, Karin? ….Karin? Where you are?

Karin: I'm over here, Maddie

Maddie: Hey Karin, where are we?

Karin: I'm not sure, but it look like we found the secret entrance to something

lily through the earpiece: Karin! Maddie! Come in!

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Are you there?

Karin notice that the binocucom was working strange it looked it was short circuiting out. And she could be hear lily though the static

Karin: lily? I think you're breaking up

(Off binocucom chat)

Maddie: Karin I don't think I can get over this wall

Karin: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. And we seem to have lost the binocucom link with lily. Don't worry, let's just keep moving forward. There's bound to be a way out around here somewhere

Maddie: Hey Karin, I see some kind of weird switch up here. I'm gonna give it a try

Karin: Go for it. I'm kind of stuck right now anyways

Maddie walks up to the switch and turns it on. Making them an old wreck ship pop. Making a way for her and Karin to move on. But then another optical came in Maddie's way, on Karin's side, she was able to find some kind of gear mechanism. She got the Thief outfit sword to destroy and back on Maddie's side, she was able to move on bit further. And even took down some canons, lucky Karin made up to the surface, sees a huge pile of gold and her Binocucom started working again

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, come in! Over!

Karin: lily! Nice of you to join us

lily: Karin, are you and Maddie alright? Something knockout communities. Did you take a fall?

Karin: Sort of. It's a long story. But are you seeing what I'm seeing?

lily: Wow, of amazing isn't it?

Karin: I can't wait to…

lily: Too bad you can't touch it

Karin: Wait, WHAT!?

lily: Sorry, Karin. If you touch anything you're going to alert the guards. Just stepping on those coins could do it! You need to leave this stuff alone. And don't forget to use Salim's outfit to navigate the trickier jumps

(Off binocucom chat)

Resisting to touch any of the gold, Karin use the Thief outfit again to slow down time for the hard jumps. Then she finds another switch, letting Maddie through her side and she had to destroy some cannons again. The she end up turning on a switch which made a huge ship rise up from the water and it lead up, all the way back up to the taxi shop. Karin quickly climbs up the ship before of stink back down. And she made back up to the shop and to the Tiger but just the others he was under hypnosis, carefully lily hacks the machine causing it

Tiger: Ohhh, my head is spinning like a dust devil! Who are you?

Karin: Relax, pal. I'm a friend of Salim's

Tiger: Ah, Salim. Did he give you anything for me, like all the money he owes me from betting on the camel races?

Karin: Uh, sorry. You'll have to take that up with him

Tiger: I most certainly will

After rescuing the final member of Salim's gang. He has to do another job for lily

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Alright Salim, I've disable the security system in the village, but Mr. Decibel has retreated to his private office above the library. We need to get in there so we can plant a bug and find out what's going on. However, my schematic show the building is heavily secured and it appears only someone with your climbing ability can gain access

Salim: I do not understand. How will putting an insect in there tell us anything? At most it will just annoy him

lily: No, not that kind of bug. This is a small device that can transmit sound, so we can listen to his conversation

Salim: Dose it also bite?

lily: Look don't worry about the bug. Right now I need to you to find a way into that study so you can let me in. I'll take over from there

Salim: Alright lily, I will find a way inside while you play with your bug

(Off binocucom chat)

Salim break into Mr. Decibel's office with the intention of planting a bug to listen in on conversations between him and Le Paradox. With Decibel being present, lily entrusts Salim with transmitters that will blast the one thing Mr. Decibel hates more than anything: rock 'n roll. After Salim plants all of the transmitters, lily activates them and the loud music makes Decibel go into a fit of rage. With the distraction in place, Salim plants the statue of Le Paradox on her piano, and they quickly exit and head back to the hide for the main plan

lily: Okay guys. Thanks to the bug in Decibel's office. We now have all the information we need. It it appears that Mr. Decibel has been producing counterfeit documents for Le Paradox. Creating a false family history that will make her steam member of royalty in the present day. I examine some of the documents and believe me if we allow her to get away with this her wealth and power will make her untouchable. I believe she planing this will be her last and greatest caper. The key to stopping her, begins with us getting into that security door. I have a hunch, but I'm still unsure what's on the other of that door. But we know that's where Decibel will be delivering the papers to Le Paradox. However, the door is now guarded and we need a diversion on the guards. So I have taken the liberty to fashioning and design an outfit for Karin. Who will use it to lures the guards away by performing….Belly dance

Karin: What?

James: That is possibly your best plan ever, lily

lily: Sorry Karin, but we don't have much time

Karin: Well I am not doing it, why not have Maddie do it? She did so well back in Japan

Maddie: What?! No way! I am not dancing for a bunch of perverted apes!

James: Hey Cooper, you should model that outfit for us. Just to see if it fits

Karin: Shut up James, I'm only doing this for the team….Ahh, there goes my dignity

lily: Alright, let's move out. We don't have anytime to waste

Everyone heads to the huge door, there were flashlight guards guarding the door. And just like plan, Karin has to perform the belly dance

lily: OK, Karin. We need you to distract those guards and get them away from the that door!

James: Yeah! Go bust a move, Cooper

Karin: How about I bust your face, James?

lily: Karin, were counting on you

Karin: Fine but you owe me big time

She approach the guards, at they didn't notice her. They were thumb wrestling before Karin could get their attention

Karin: Hey you big apes!

When they look up and see Karin, she was wearing a a blue dancer outfit. With her midsection showing, her hair was up in a ponytail, she was even wear some jewelry, too big bracelets on each of her hand, gold choker. The ape's drop their mouth

Karin: Over here! Who wants some dancing?

Out of nowhere music start playing as Karin starts to dance for the apes. As she was distracting the guards, Maddie sneak behind them and grab onto one of the handles, then follow by her was lily but she had Karin's cane and she hop on to Maddie's back. She use Karin's cane to pull the same handle. Then James walks into and grab the other handle and pull with all his might and the door still won't didn't open. Lastly Salim comes in and put his cane in between the door. Karin rolled her eye's, seeing the gang trying so hard to open the door while she's dancing for the guards. Then finally the doors open, once the doors was open Maddie got in between the doors, stopping them before they close again. lily took out her crossbow and dart each guard asleep

Karin: You gotta be kidding me!? You could of use your darts in the first place!

lily: My dart ain't strong enough to take down apes. Beside we could taken us much longer to open this door

Karin smack her forehead as she walks up to the door, but Salim stops her before she goes in

Salim: Karin wait, I am thinking I should go no further. I have passed my greatest wisdom onto you, the last of my friend are now retires, and I have had enough snake and scorpions and climbing for three lifetimes.

James: Don't worry, I take Salim back to hideout

Karin: Alright, just be careful you two. Thank you Salim, it wasn't you for we couldn't never made it this far without you. You've definitely earned your retirement

Maddie: Umm….Guys, can you hurry please

She was still hold onto the door, Karin kiss Salim on his cheek and runs inside, letting Maddie let go of the door once her friends were in and she got in before the door shut close. Karin change back into her normal outfit, then she, lily, and Maddie gasp when they saw what was inside behind the door.

Maddie: Whoa…

Karin: You can say that again

lily: This is definitely….more than I was expecting...An underground docking, station for Le Paradox's blimp. No wonder we haven't seen that thing floating around

Karin: So what's our next move, lily?

lily: Well, first we need something to distract guards so I can get to that control room. I whipped up a surprise for Mr. Decibel with the leftover material from Karin's new outfit, but I think it might work better here

Maddie: Oh no

lily took out her RC car out and cleverly using the mouse-mobile to lure away the guards, lily then hacks the computer in the control room to give Karin and Maddie access. However, a failsafe system kicks in and Karin and Maddie have to beat their way through guards before they all finally see Le Paradox, already in her blimp for a fast getaway

Zendaya: Ah, the three cutest musketeers! One step behind as usual. May you never change

Karin: And may you please take a bath

Zendaya: Ah, Cooper. You're so pathetic. You don't even realize you've already lost

Karin: We haven't lost yet, Le Paradox

Zendaya: Oh no? Bonjour, my large friends! What took you so long?

then Decibel came in carrying an unconscious Salim, lily smack her forehead

lily: Oh drat….

Karin: Oh no...Salim!

Decibel: Hello Zendaya, my sweet. I found this filthy, old bag unconscious outside

Zendaya: Actually, he's nothing more than yesterday's trash. Precisely why I threw him away in the first place

Decibel: But I don't understand. I thought...you were after him

Zendaya: You're right, you don't understand. I don't care about that old bag of bones, just his cane! Which, as you can see, I already have it

Maddie: Uh oh….

lily: Double drat!

Decibel: Well...Good. The our deal is complete! I'm coming aboard. Hold that blimp

Zendaya: So sorry Charlie. With Cooper and her friends here. I am afraid the schedule has changed, and I must make my exit now. I cannot risk that flea-bitten rat ruining my plans

She starts her blimp, still shock Charlie toss salim and tries to get on the blimp

Decibel: Wait! Zendaya love, wait for me

Maddie: She's got the cane!

lily: She's got the documents! Karin, if they return to the present and Zendaya establishes a royal ancestry for himself, all of our futures in peril! You've got to stop them!

Karin: How's Salim?

Salim: I tried….to stop her…

lily: I think he'll be fine, Karin. Right now you've got to stop that pachyderm!

Karin: I'm on it, like stink on a skunk

Decibel: Please don't leave yet. This all your fault Cooper!

Karin was delayed by the love struck elephant from getting to Le Paradox in time. After she down Decibel, Zendaya was watching the whole fight from in her blimp, she sadly shook her head that Decibel was beaten by Karin

Zendaya: Well, it would seem this game is finish. How dreadfully boring

She press a button which made the platform, Karin and Decibel were on to get small. Karin jumps off and took out her paraglider, to take her down safely. And Decibel fell off the platform and he grab on to the rope. Zendaya was surprised he was still hold on

Decibel: Zendaya! Open the hatch! Let me in!

Zendaya: I…don't think so. You see, we have already reached maximum limit here. Perhaps due to my very handsome new guest

She point at James, who was tie up. Karin was still on her paraglider and she gasp that James got captured by Zendaya. She finally made it down

Karin: James!

Zendaya: My, my. Cooper has good taste in men

James: Ha. Sorry but your not my type, hag

Decibel: But we had a deal! I made you those documents, for in return you promised me the lost masterpiece? Mozart! Beethoven! And romantic nights on the Riviera!

Zendaya: Yes, well, thank you so much for my papers, but it wouldn't have worked out between us. I'm just not into big noses, and as for your music, how can I put this?...It stinks! I could feel my ear bleed from that! So toodaloo

Decibel: Why you filthy, backstabbing, two-timing skunk!

Zendaya: Haha, flattery will get you nowhere! And as for you Cooper, don't even think about trying anything? Otherwise we're going to find out if your boyfriend can fly. I don't see any wings, do you?

James: Ahh, why me?

Zendaya: Or if he wants, he can be Charlie's replacement

James: No thanks, I would prefer someone who doesn't reek of garbage

Zendaya: Why you…

She snap her finger and one of the mouse trooper, it knock James out with it guns. And he was out like a light

Karin: James! This isn't over!

Zendaya: Isn't it? In fact, I believe there is perfect saying for this situation… The fat lady, she has sung! Hehehehe! Au revoir, Karin Cooper!

Zendaya escaped with James on board, and Mr. Decibel's nose is corked by Salim. The future is now in dire peril, and the Cooper Gang felt like they lost hope

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We made have stop Decibel but it meant absolutely nothing. We were on the ropes, Le Paradox beat us every step of the way. And she has all the canes and even James. Now her fake pedigree, I couldn't remember a time when we team and felt so defeated like this. And talking to Debbie didn't help, she was freak out and yelling out having to Boogie Down skunk town. As usual her words made little sense at all. But the message was clear, we had to get back home fast. We made have been down, but we weren't definitely out. There was too much riding in this. And the live of everyone we care about, not to mention the future of our existence. No matter how, we will make things right. As we roar back to Paris and ready for the fight our lives


	7. Deja Vu All Over Again!

Chapter 7: Deja Vu All Over Again!

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: We finally made home to Pairs, only to find a place we hardly recognize. It was obvious, Zendaya was now in control. Since her face cover the city like a big rash. The only positive thing was that lily did that something very interesting about Zendaya. It turns out that she came from a long of thieves as well. Then we hit a major discovery, I knew my dad's heist for the world's biggest diamond made him a legend. But what I didn't know was Zendaya's father plan to steal it first and frame my dad for the crime. Only he was a little to slow, then he got himself caught instead. With her father gone, Zendaya had noone to teach her the family business. After some fail jobs, she ended up in prison too. It was there, ironically when she got her criminal education. After her release, Zendaya made her appearance as a law abiding citizen. In reality she use her prison contact and made her own syndicate. Planning huge crime bust world wide. These days she travel the global as billionaire art collector. While her real business was trafficking stolen artworks and other precious valuable. Clearly she blames the Coopers for her family's misfortune. And her plan was to wipe us out completely. I had to find a way to stop her, but first I had to rescue James

With short on time, luckily lily had a plan

lily: Alright gals, this our last short at stopping Le Paradox and saving James. Currently her blimp is dock outside of the museum. I can't pinpoint James's position in the blimp, but I believe he is being held somewhere around the loading deck. There appears to be a utility hatch underneath the blimp, that will get you inside, Karin. You can use that morning glide. Once your in gather as much an information you can, but remember we'll be right behind you. So don't do anything rational, and Maddie, I need you to get the van ready. We're gonna need backup for this one. First you and I are going on a little recruiting ship, then were rendezvous to Karin inside the blimp. Then we'll move on to the next phase….Okay, I know this isn't one of my best plans, but it's the best one we got. So everyone watch your backs and let's go take that skunk down once for down

As lily and Maddie go do their parts as Karin does. She opens the hatch and then climbs in. She gasp when she saw James right there. Tied up and looking down at the ground. Karin hold back not sure what she do. She press her earpiece

Karin: Okay lily, I'm in. I can see James. I'm going to free him

lily through the earpiece: Just hold on Karin! We're almost there. Beside you do know it's just a set up

Karin: I know, but I don't have a choice. Just get here as fast as you can

lily: Karin, no!

She ignores lily's warning and toss her earpiece. She couldn't wait anymore, she just runs up to James. She put her hands on his shoulder

Karin: James!

James: Karin, get back!

Right when he say it, some kind of glass bulb falls on top of them. And they were trap inside of it, Zendaya appear in some kind of platform with craws. And it grabs their traps

Zendaya: Ha! Two rats in one trap! I knew you could not resist, Cooper. You are so predictable

Karin: Oh yeah? Well, how's this for a prediction: I'm gonna kick that stripe right off your tail!

Zendaya: Yes, yes, and now come the big threats from the little man. As I said, predictable

James: Let us out! You afraid of a fair fight, hag?

Zendaya: No, no, no. I don't think so. Beside I have something very special planned for you two. It is, how do you say? A going away party

She takes them back to the main deck of the blimp, sadly lily and Maddie came in too late but they didn't come alone, they round up the 5 ancestors that they have visited throughout time and to recover their stolen canes

lily: Okay, listen up! You all know why you're all here. You have to find your canes and get you back where you belong, now! If we don't, we'll never be able to repair the damage Le Paradox has done!

Maddie: What about Karin?

lily: She's on her own for now but I'm sure she'll be fine. It's Karin, after all. Rioichi, you're up first my reading show your cane is somewhere in this room

Rioichi: I can sense to, lily-chan

He needing to get his own cane, after he got his cane back. Rioichi then gets Bob's cane back for him. Before he did that, rat troopers came after he got his cane

lily: Great!...Wait, Rioichi, I'm picking up an energy field shift, centered on you

Rioichi: Yes, I sense it is my time to go. It has been an honor meeting you all. Sayonara!

Realizing he is being sent back to Feudal Japan, as he says his goodbyes and just like that he disappears. Looking through her screen so more, lily shouts with good news

lily: It's working! The temporal abnormality is correcting itself! Bob, we need you to get Salim's cane

Bob: No problem, I'll get it as fast as I can!

He gets Salim's cane with no problem, and like Rioichi, he was also sent back to the Ice Age.

lily: Great job, Bob. It looks like it your time to go back home. And watch out for those penguins

Bob: Goodbye everyone! And take care!

He disappear just like Rioichi after saying his goodbye

lily: This is going well? But we're not out of the woods yet

More rat troopers came, make them move even quicker for the next cane

lily: Salim, you're the only one who can reach Galleth's cane

Galleth: Forsooth! I would entrust this to no other!

Salim: Ugh. Again with the climbing?

He recover Galleth's cane, and is then sent back home to Arabia. After he said his goodbye

lily: Very nice, Salim! You've definitely earned your retirement now

Galleth: I salute your excellence, Sir….Salim

Salim didn't say anything, he just wave goodbye. He hop on to a magic carpet and disappeared like the others. lily, Maddie! And the other two ancestors passed on

lily: Galleth, we need your skill to get Tennessee's cane

Galleth: Verily shall it be in thine command hence and forthwith!

Tennessee: Ya talkin funnier than a two-head jackalope, but thanks amigo!

Galleth recovers Tennessee's cane by using his Catapult Crash Technique to break through circuits and then recover the cane

lily: Truly remarkable, Galleth! This looks like farewell

Galleth: Indeed! Once more unto the breach go I! Fare thee well, you all!

He disappeared as well and Tennessee as the last an ancestor to help them. They made to one last obstacle, an obstacle that was perfect for Tennessee. Meanwhile in the front of the blimp. James and Karin were still trap by Zendaya. And there was some kind of time portal in front of them

Zendaya: Ah, alone at last! How cozy!

James: You want cozy? I'm going to throw you and all your friends into the same cell prison cell!

Zendaya: Ah, but no! It is the two of you of whom I am thinking. To be together. Forever. Just think of it as the most romantic coffin ever! Hehehe!

Karin: Don't count on it, Zendaya. We've beaten all your other plans!

Zendaya: Ah, but not this time, I think! Look at this, my marvelous contraption-the time tunnel. Something else I had your little friend Philip develop….before his unfortunate failure. It's very much like the time machine, no? With one important difference: from here, I have the control over where you go. And it's programmed to send you and your Interpol boyfriend on an endless honeymoon. Free of charge! Bouncing through time for all eternity. That's if you survive the trip. But either way I will never have to see your irritating faces again

James: You think this can hold me?! Just wait until I get out of here!

Karin: And before he does, why? Why'd you do it, Zendaya? Why my ancestors? Why not just come after me? What's the deal?

Zendaya: The deal!? The deal is you Coopers! You destroyed my father and you almost got me! But not quite. And when I rebuilt myself, I swore I would erase the Cooper name from history! So today, my revenge will be complete! It is time now for you to go! Bon voyage

She press a button, making her time tunnel to open and slowly move the glass bulb they were into the tunnel. Right in the nick of time, someone shot the glass bulb, setting Karin and James free

Zendaya: Cooper, you filthy vermin!

The gang made it in time, Tennessee low down his gun after it was fire. And he start to disappear too

Tennessee: Hoo-wee! Cut that closer than a ten dollar shave. Reckon my time here is up!

lily: Take care, Kid!

Zendaya: Ah, I will crush you!

She got one of her mechanism claw to crush Karin and James, but they dodge it and when it claw try to lace at them again it accidentally rip a part of the tunnel

Zendaya: Noooo!

The time tunnel start getting out of control, sucking things and Zendaya jump off the control panels. Karin and James run up to lily and Maddie

Karin: Take James and get off this thing!

lily: We all need to leave right now! That maniac just tore a hole in time space!

Karin: I need to finish this fight here and now. For the whole Cooper clan! And I'm the only one who can glide out of here

lily: This whole blimp could disappear any second!

Karin: Right, so there's no time to argue! Just go, please!

James: Karin….I…

She hug him before he could finish, she hug him tight

Karin: I know, me too. And I'm so sorry

She let's him go and start running after Zendaya. James was about to stop her but lily grab his hand and pull to the exit

lily: James! Let's go!

James: But we can't just leave her here!

lily: Look if I can't stop her, then no one can

She got him to go with them, Karin and Zendaya battle in the climax of the moment. The battle in the time tunnel room, in the time tunnel, and as it is on fire, the edge of the blimp's exterior. Karin was able to defeat Zendaya. However, she was holding on to the blimp's main rod for her dear life

Zendaya: This is not right! My plans was so perfect!

Karin: Sorry. You just can't plan for Cooper

Zendaya: Just…..Please! Help me!

Karin: Help you? Help you, why should I? You almost got my family and friends erase out of existence. So give one reason why Zendaya, just one?

Zendaya: I do not wish to die

Karin: Um...I guess you won't be doing any harm from a prison cell

She helps Zendaya up, then she steals Karin paraglider right when she help her

Zendaya: As I said before, so predictable

Karin: You won't get away with this! I'll find you and end you!

Zendaya: Au contraire, Karin Cooper. I do not think we will meet again!

She paraglides off the blimp, but then get smash into the tail of a passing plane, sending her into a body of water, while Karin is left standing on the doomed blimp

Animated cutscene

lily narrating: It been awhile that night, there was no sign of Karin or the blimp. We found the skunk, in the water. The time we pick her up, she wasn't pretty happy to see us. The word is, she has a special cell in enteri confinement. And the only thing she will be collecting from now on is more gray hair. Both Paris and Thievius Raccoonus were back to normal but that barely made us feel better. At first we waited for Karin to show out of the blues, like she always did. But as the days passed into weeks. We had to face the facts, that she was truly lost. We stop talking about her all the time. I know that what we were all thinking about. Even if we didn't show in different ways. Maddie seem like her usual self, but I can tell, there a new level of serious in her. She went on the professional wrestling circuit now. Really pushing herself, I know she doing it, to keep her fighting skill in shape. Like all of us, she want to be really for action, the minute we locate Karin. James return to Interpol, where he threw himself more into his work. Busting criminal from left to right, he been so busy, I haven't seen he for while now. I heard that he conducting his own investigation in Karin's whereabout. Out of everyone, I think he took it the hardest, even if he didn't show it. At least not in public. As for me, I continue to search, even using all my my technology. I haven't find a clue….and the time machine wasn't no help, since we need to know what time Karin was in for to work. I get discourage something but I'll never give up, I know Karin is out. And I know wherever she is, we will find her! No matter what

THE END

* * *

Everything Sly Cooper related doesn't belong to me, belongs to Sanzaru

Karin, lily, Maddie, Philip, and James belong to me

The names for Zendaya Le Paradox and Charlie Deecibel to Bluehood103

I want to say I know my story isn't that good and other people don't like but I like to express myself in a non harmfulway, and hope everyone understand that. And thanks to others for enjoying my story with my Oc Karin Cooper and her gang. Thank you all

P.s. will not be remaking another one with the movie one but maybe on the next game if they do ever make XD


End file.
